


7 days - The Target: The President

by ybyQueen



Series: 7 days [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ybyQueen/pseuds/ybyQueen
Summary: This is a sequel but can be read without reading the first one.In this case, Emma would have to help her old friend and try to protect him and his family. In addition, Regina will have to deal with her distant past.Will they succeed in their mission and continue to be together.Come to find out in the second chapter of our story.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: 7 days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813027
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

"Well that was the case that started my path with Regina together, it's been a year since that incident and we're together in a stable and loving relationship.

I know we have a lot more interesting stories together but there was one particularly striking case. During the year we were together we had a case that I am sure you would love to read and try to feel the thrill that comes with it.

Yes I can understand after the previous case how much more interesting the next case could be, so let me reassure you and tell you that this is a slightly different case but interestingly no doubt, I promise you will not be disappointed. So without further delays let's start a new journey. "

SQ

"Since the last time Regina was kidnapped by Gold's men I didn't take my eyes off Regina, any case we had after the burglary I didn't leave Regina alone, we were always together in all cases, which helped our relationship. In the beginning Regina didn't like the idea of a bodyguard and she told me that I was exaggerating in my reaction but after many explanations I understood what she meant and the idea of a bodyguard was dropped.

But that doesn't mean I gave up on her safety issue. After much persuasion on my part, Regina agreed that I would be with her at every exit outside the base, for any activity that required her presence; I would be by her side.

Like I told you, it strengthened the relationship between us and love became stronger over time. The next case happened during the year me and Regina are still trying to get to know our intimacy and show our relationship in public.

During the year we tried to locate Gold but unsuccessfully, we suspect he left the country or went underground and he will come back when things calm down, that's our belief. "

SQ

That morning everything was quiet, Regina and Emma were in Storybrooke busy with their personal professional as part of their coverage.

Emma patrolled the town and Regina was dealing with residents' complaints. After six months together, Emma and Regina spent their lunch together and sometimes breakfast at Granny's little restaurant. At Storybrooke everyone knew that the mayor and sheriff together, they loved the pair very much. Many wondered what it took for the couple to realize that they belonged to each other. And when that happened people were not surprised at all.

In the evening, Emma would come to Regina's estate and they would cook dinner together and usually dessert was Emma's responsibility. They sat together in the living room each with a glass of wine in their hand, cuddled together on the couch in front of the television, sometimes a comedy or drama movie, but Emma loved horror movies because she liked to see Regina nestle her because of a scary scene in the movie. After the movie, they were busy with sensual kisses.

Emma was usually too tired to return to her apartment so she stayed with Regina, which has been happening a lot for the past six months. Regina didn't care; she loved to cuddle with Emma at night.

The next day they got up relatively late because it was Sunday. Emma decided to pamper Regina at breakfast in bed; she took advantage of Regina taking a shower and went down to the kitchen to make breakfast. Emma made fresh coffee from the mixture that Regina loves and pulled out the eggs and sausage to make the other foods.

On a tray with a small vase containing flowers she placed the plate with the eggs and sausage and a small plate with sliced fruit and a cup of coffee and a cup of squeezed orange juice. She lightly climbed the stairs and set the tray aside to wait for Regina to finish the bath.

She arranged the bed just as Regina loves and sat down on it and waited for her beloved to come out. A few minutes later Regina came out of the shower and was surprised to see Emma sitting on the bed with a full tray of breakfast and coffee.

"Emma, I can't believe it, you shouldn't have done that, thank you my love." She came over and kissed her.

"You don't have to thank me, love, you deserve the best." Emma said proudly, signaling her to sit next to her, Regina sat down and Emma gave her the cup of coffee. She looked at Regina drinking gently and thought to herself how lucky she was to have this queen in her life.

After a pleasant breakfast, Emma went to get ready for the new day and Regina began to clear the dishes in the kitchen and wash them. Emma went down to the kitchen after 15 minutes and saw Regina sitting at a table in the kitchen reading the newspaper, she went to hug her from behind, Regina immediately relaxed from her touch and leaned against her.

They spent a quiet, fun morning. But all good did not last long and indeed at 2 o'clock in the afternoon Regina's phone rang.

"Hello ... yes that's me, I see, no, it's okay we'll be there later, thank you for updating me." Regina ended the call and turned to Emma, "duty calling us." She said with a sad smile, she didn't want to end their wonderful morning and day but she could try to continue the fun day together. Depending on what reason they were asked to come.

"What's up, why we need to go?"

"I don't know yet, he didn't elaborate on the phone. I was just told it was a case of high importance and we should get there as soon as possible."

"Okay, what do you think this is about?" Emma asked, she knew Regina had good intuition and trusted them.

"I have no idea, he didn't say but I'm sure we'll know very soon." Emma nodded and the two of them went to change clothes and got ready to go to work.

SQ

Regina and Emma arrived at the headquarters and was asked to go to the conference room; just then a confidential and high-profile conversation was going on.

Regina walked in the door and Emma immediately followed, both of them standing at the table in the conference room looking around.

Around the table were the head of the project unit, Vice President, U.S. President, two secret service agents guarding the president.

Regina and Emma sat in the only spare chairs that remained and waited to hear why the President himself was sitting in front of them.

"You probably want to know why I called you here. About two hours ago there was a kidnapping attempt of the president's son.

The boy managed to escape and find shelter until we found him. He wasn't physically hurt but he's scared. "

Regina and Emma nodded, they understood the situation.

"Wait; unfortunately that's not the only case." He said sadly.

"The first lady, the president's wife was severely injured in a car accident caused intentionally. She is in the hospital and in a serious condition. The president knows she may not survive." He said regretfully, looking in the direction of the President sitting quietly listening to the conversation.

"I'm sorry sir to hear what happened to your wife. I hope everything will be fine. Can I ask how it happened?" Regina expressed her feelings and a little misunderstanding.

"Thank you for the support, I also hope that everything will be fine. For your question yes I can tell you what happened." President David spoke this time, fearing for the life of his wife Mary Margaret, his little son Henry and his little daughter who is only two years old she does not understand much of what is happening.

"For a few weeks, we receive threatening letters to the White House. We have no way of knowing who is sending them, they are always anonymous and the letter is made up of newspaper clippings.

At first, it didn't matter, but it got worse, the letters started to get more and more frightening and threatening every day, that one of them had a picture of my wife and son together and there were X signs on them, it immediately turned on all the red lights that something was wrong.

I decided to appoint Mary and Henry bodyguards to protect them. And today all the case with Henry, his abduction attempt, it opened my eyes, unfortunately Mary was not so lucky and her accident happened two days ago, she was in the car with her bodyguards, they were on their way to a lecture at the University, they stopped at the traffic light when the traffic light went green They started driving and a car from the other side drove in a red light and hit them, the offending driver was killed on the spot and my wife was taken directly to the hospital. And since I've been taking care of Eva and Henry alone with our babysitter Granny, one of my wife's bodyguards was killed in the accident and the other in the hospital in serious condition, I hope he survives the accident and can tell us more details about what happened. "

David looked at Regina and Emma.

Regina and Emma looked at each other, this case was just awful and they couldn't believe that something like this had happened and if it had happened to one of them, they would have turned the world around to resolve the situation.

Regina looked in the direction of Robert the unit's head of the project, she knew the project was not meant to save people from death from an accident, she wanted to state it to the president but Robert stopped her before she could speak.

"Regina, I know exactly what you wanted to say. It is true that we are not doing what the president is asking for, but in this case if the president's wife does not survive I will ask you to send Emma back in time.

But as you understand, this is not a death in natural circumstances, but an attempt to assassinate the First Lady and so I approve of this action, of course I hope we don't have to. But you have to be aware of the matter and be prepared for every case". Robert concluded and Regina agreed with him.

Emma sat quietly and took the information to her attention.

"Okay, in the next few days, I want you both inside the base, so when in moment of truth you are here and we can save the situation, is that clear?"

Robert looked at Regina and then at Emma and both agreed to his request.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how much it means to me, I hope we can resolve the matter together". President David expressed his appreciation to them.

"No need, Mr. President, this is our job." Regina told him right away.

Emma could not be quiet and wanted to know as much detail as possible about the situation.

"Excuse me sir, I'd love to go over the evidence you have, so I'll have more information and maybe a new set of eyes will be able to find something new." Emma asked the president.

"Of course, you have full access to everything we have." David said immediately.

"I will tell my agents to cooperate fully with you."

"Thank you." Emma looked at him with a sad smile, she knew him before he became president. He was always a good man, an excellent husband and a wonderful father; it hurt her to see him in the situation he was in.

"What about the boy, where is he now?" She wanted to know.

"Henry is in the bedrooms here inside the base with his sister and our babysitter. I think they are asleep, Henry is pretty scared now and so I hope sleep will help him a little." David said.

"Okay, I'd love to talk to him, try to figure out what happened. Is that okay with you?" Emma did not want to violate the privacy of David or his children and his consent would be necessary.

"Certainly, no problem, I'm sure Henry will be happy to talk to you. He is so charming and interested in everything. I think you will work out great." David said with a smile that at least someone friendly could give Henry some freedom and relief.

"Would it be okay for me to talk to him a little?" Regina asked anxiously.

"Certainly, from what Robert told me about you, I understand that you have a soft spot for children. I'm more than happy if you talk to him, I'm sure he needs it now." David finished talking and Regina agreed.

"Okay, so we've come to an agreement, until we have new details, you're free to do whatever comes to your mind." Robert released the meeting.

Emma joined the president's agents to check the evidence they have. And Regina went upstairs to see if Henry was awake.

Regina stood in front of the door and gently knocked, waiting for a reply and after a few moments Ruth opened the door.

"Hi, my name is Regina Mills. I'm the project manager here and I wanted to know if Henry is awake by chance?"

Regina asked gently, she didn't want to wake the kids in case they are asleep.

"Hello, I know who you are, Mr. President, update me that you may come to visit. He also indicated that Miss Swan would be visiting, I am aware of the situation." Ruth said with a smile.

"Henry is indeed awake but his little sister is asleep, maybe I will ask him to accompany you and we will not wake the little one. Only God knows what will happen to us if she wakes up before she was done sleeping." Ruth laughed and so did Regina.

"I would love to; I have my own room here. We can go there. It's at the end of the hall." Regina pointed to the room at the end of the corridor so that Ruth would know where they were.

Ruth moved to allow Regina to enter the room and closed the door behind her. They approached the middle of the room and Regina could see Henry sitting in front of the television but not exactly focused on the show.

Ruth approached him and he immediately looked at her, he noticed the women standing behind her.

Regina approached him as soon as she noticed that he was looking at her.

"Hello Henry, my name is Regina and I work at the base here, I thought you might want to take a tour of the place I know every corridor or room at the base and most importantly I know all the secret places in here. What do you say to some exploring in the complex? "

Regina wanted to break the ice between them so that Henry would feel comfortable.

"Sure, it'll be really cool. Let's go." Henry was thrilled to leave the room, not wanting to think about what happened today, and a tour of the base could distract him.

"Great, I'm glad you like the idea, come on let's go." Regina motioned for him to come closer to the door and they both walked out of the room together.

"So what's the first place we'll go, maybe something cool?" Henry asked, looking at her.

"Are you hungry? Maybe we can go down to the cafeteria or we can go there later." Regina suggested and saw Henry think.

"The truth is I'm not hungry right now, maybe later."

"It's okay, then let's go to the operations room and see how we move forward." Regina suggested and Henry happily agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in the conference room, Emma sat over the evidence the president's agents had, she could see the threatening letters, the newspaper clippings seemed accurate to each letter, which meant that the letter was thoughtfully and carefully and not last-minute, it was planned to the last detail. Emma wanted to know why they were doing this, what they wanted from the president and his family.

Emma kept going over the letters until the last letter containing the picture of the president's wife and son erased in X. Emma could only conclude one thing, the letters and threats are a personal matter and are aimed at the family of the president or the president himself.

Emma lay down on the chair and released an air, it didn't make sense to her, what could have happened to make someone do such a thing but, on the other hand, there are enough crazy people to do such a thing for attention.

Emma had to sit with David and ask him questions about the subject only so she could get a correct snapshot.

Emma continued to work until Jack entered the room to give her mail.

"Hi Emma, what's up? You got a letter here and Regina got two, I can leave them here right?"

"Of course Jack no problem, thank you."

"No problem, have a good day Emma."

"Bye Jack Have a good day to you too." She waved goodbye and he left the room.

Emma took the letters into her hands and began to open the first letter sent for her. The letter had her approval of weapons at the highest level and she was glad she was able to pass the tests.

The other two letters were for Regina, she didn't want to open them without Regina's permission, so she took out her mobile and texted Regina.

_"Hey, I hope everything's fine and you're having fun with Henry." After a few minutes, she received a reply._

_"Hi honey, everything is great, Henry is just adorable and we are having fun together, how is work progressing?"_

_"Okay, there's not much new information."_

_"Don't worry Emma we will solve it together."_

_"Yeah, I'm sure of it, anyway Jack brought mail and you have 2 letters I wanted to know do you want me to leave them to you or open them for you?"_

_"Emma it's okay you can open them."_

_"Okay, keep having fun, I love you."_

_"Thanks, I love you too."_

Emma read the last message from Regina and a big smile was on her face.

Emma went to the 2 letters for Regina and opened the first one, inside the letter was Regina's approval of the means of counter-terrorism, Emma laughed at this thought, Regina so gentle and disliked fights.

She went to open the second letter and her mouth opened in astonishment at what was inside. A threatening letter in the same style of letters the president received, Emma took out the whole letter and began to read it in fear.

**"To my dear Regina, we have been away for a long time, but it is time for us to return to being with each other. My love for you has only grown in those years we were not together and I am ready for our union.**

**There is no day I did not think of you, day I did not love you, our past was in the past but now it is time for our present together and a promising future, until we meet my beloved, think of you every day.**

**Love, your secret admirer** **.** **"**

Emma was in total shock; she looked inside the envelope and took a picture of Regina with her face marked with a big heart. Emma felt fear, panic was on her face, this man did not mean any romantic gesture, something bad was going on inside her, it was a threat and now he came to Regina. Emma was unwilling to let anyone risk Regina. She immediately called her and asked her to join her in the conference room.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina ended the conversation with Emma. She did not sound pleased on the phone. She urged her to come to the conference room urgently. Regina didn't feel comfortable leaving Henry alone so she decided to try to offer him some rest.

"Hi Henry, what do you say about a short rest let's say half an hour and then we'll go eat together."

"Okay no problem, but you have to promise me that you will come pick me up and we will go eat together, I have fun with you." Henry said happily.

Regina is so happy that Henry felt this way, and she also had the pleasure of being in his company relative to a 12-year-old, he is very mature for his age.

"I promise to come, meanwhile, think what you want to eat."

"Okay, bye for now Regina." He went to hug her and then went to his room.

Regina watched him enter the room and she felt good about the success of raising the child's mood. She went down to the conference room and saw Emma along with the president's unit agents, soon all the happiness from Henry disappeared from her face, something bad had happened.

"Emma what's going on here, why is everyone here?" Regina immediately said as she entered the room.

"You remember the letters I told you, you received in the mail, and in short I opened them."

"Okay, why is this related?" She didn't understand what Emma was trying to tell her.

"So, one of the letters was sent by the same person who sent the threatening letters to the president."

"What? What's in it? And why was it sent to me?"

"I don't know why, but the letter on the table is different from the other letters to the president."

Regina could see the panic in Emma's eyes and it caused her fear, not many things managed to affect Emma's reactions and if Emma was afraid it was a sign of something absolutely wrong.

She started to approach the table and took the letter in her hand and began to read it. Her only feeling was fear, who could do such a thing and what past was he talking about, she knew that her past was not the most successful and there were quite a few guys in her life but she couldn't remember anyone fit to be their crazy guy, they were all nice and gentle but it always ended fine And without anger between them.

When Regina finished reading the letter she saw her picture attached to the letter and her hand was immediately on her mouth in shocked.

"I don't know who could do such a thing. The guys in my life were gentle and good. I ended every relationship with them in a good way without anger or sadness.

But at least I can say with certainty that who we are looking for is a man and not a woman, I have not been with any woman in a relationship before. "

Regina concluded and looked at Emma; she gave her a small smile and went to hug her.

"No matter whom the idiot who decides to mess with you they will have to go through me to reach you and I won't give up without a fight."

"Thank you Emma, I feel safe with you, my Savior."

"Everything for the Queen of my life." She whispered in her ear, she made Regina smile.

"Okay so at least we know it's a man, it's new information and any information can help us." One of the agents named Greg told them.

"We will follow the letters and hope the guy makes a mistake leading to his arrest." Greg said, looking at the other agent Gert.

"So what do we do now?" Regina asked.

"We won't do anything special. We'll go on in our lives like nothing happened. We won't let that scare us." Emma said confidently and continued to hug Regina.

SQ

On the other side of the city inside a large multi-storey building, on the top floor sat the guy responsible for sending the letters. He sat at a table by a large window and looked at the view, all the time he had a smile on his face, his plan was out and he expects it to peak in a few days when his beloved would be is in his hands.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and he turned in the direction of the door and said, "You may enter." The door opened and the man entered the room.

He approached the table and sat down in a chair at the table, looking at the guy near the window.

"I guess you got my surprise. I'm sure she helped you reach your loved one." He had an evil smile.

"Oooh. Of course, it was a pleasant surprise. I'm surprised you agreed to my proposal and I'm glad you did, we can do great things together."

"You know exactly why I agreed to your proposal and I'm sure we can do a lot of business together." He said, standing up, he started walking towards the door but before he left the guy at the window told him, "You are always welcome to come back here, Mendel."

The other guy turned and looked at him and said with a smile, "I thank you for the invitation. I promise to think of it positively, goodbye Colter." He opened the door and left.

Mr. Colter smiled to himself and turned back to the window and continued to look out.

SQ

Regina decided she was tired of sitting in the conference room listening to the talk in the room, she stood up and said, "Excuse me, gentlemen and Emma, but I promised Henry lunch and I'm late, so I'll go now, but don't let me bother you." She approached the exit door but Emma stopped her.

"Everything is fine honey, I see you are a little stressed but everything will be fine, okay." Emma hugged her.

"Yes, as you said to continue our lives, but keep me updated on everything, I love you." She kissed Emma and smiled.

"I love you too baby. Have fun with Henry; maybe later you will introduce me to Henry."

"Sure Emma, he'd love to know you because you're cool." She laughed and went out to meet Henry.


	4. Chapter 4

Henry was happy to see Regina and ran towards her.

"Hey, I thought you wouldn't come."

"I promised you lunch, of course I'll come, come on let's go."

She took his hand and they went to the cafeteria together. Henry get excited about all types of foods in the cafeteria and wanted to eat everything that was there, it made Regina smile and think of Emma. How much Henry and Emma are similar in their appetites.

Eventually Henry chose a burger with fries and soda.  
For dessert he took a chocolate milkshake, and Regina took chicken salad and water with lemon. They sat in a booth at the end of the cafeteria and ate together, talked a bit about the time in which Henry was not with her. Regina wanted to make Henry trust her and open up to her and tell her what had happened to him.

But Henry noticed that Regina's mood changed from the moment he left her half an hour ago, it made him think maybe something had happened. He decided to ask what might have happened at that time but he must be polite and ask gently.

"Hi Regina, is everything okay? You look a little sad, did something happen?" Henry asked gently, Regina looked at him and smiled sadly. She didn't want to scare him and tell him what happened but she thought it could help her make Henry tell her what happened to him if she told him what happened to her.

"How much do you know about our situation now, about what's going on around us?"

She wanted to know how much she could tell him without scaring him any further than he is now.

"Uh ... I know Mom's accident wasn't really an accident and Dad gets threatening letters, they think I know nothing and I don't understand what's going on around us but I do, I don't like them treating me like a little kid, I can help."

Regina listened to his every word and nodded she could understand it and at the same time she could understand his parents' choice not to involve him in this matter.

"I won't hide things from you, you see, it turns out the same person who sent the threat letters to your dad decided to send me a letter as well, but it's not exactly the same words. The letter to me is a love letter as the guy thinks it is but I see it as a threat."

Regina told Henry and looked over to see his reaction, he didn't look scared, and he looked more subdued as if he didn't want to show what he was feeling.

"Henry, can I ask you what exactly happened in your kidnapping attempt? I know it's not easy to talk about it but you shouldn't keep it in, it's better to talk to someone, you will see that this will make it easier for you."

Regina gently tried to convince him but she would not press him if he chose not to tell her. Henry thought about what she had said for a few minutes and decided to share it.

"The morning started pretty much the same as every day, breakfast and then a private lesson with my teacher until noon. Then I go out with Kyle and Riley for lunch. They were my bodyguards." Henry said sadly, he really considered them his friends.

"After lunch we go to the park for a few hours and just have fun. But today afternoon the park was different, there were not many children, it almost felt like the park was deserted, it does not happen every day at noon the park is almost empty. I didn't give it much importance, but Kyle and Riley did, they felt something was wrong and stayed close to me all the time, usually they were standing by the game facilities watching me play, not getting on with me like they are today.

After an hour or maybe a little more I'm not sure, I saw a big white van parked by the park but no one got out of the vehicle so I didn't look at it anymore, I continued to play in the playground until suddenly Kyle pulled me by the hand and dragged me to a safe place he told me to hide and if he or Riley doesn't come back to pick me up than I'll run to the nearest police station and wait for them. He left me alone and went back to the park." Henry was with tears in his eyes and he trembled a bit during the story but he continued to tell what happened next.

"After a few minutes, I heard gunshots and was afraid that something had happened to my bodyguards but I didn't leave my hiding place.

After the shots stopped, it was completely quiet until I heard the guys looking for something on the street where I was hiding. I heard them talking and one of them told the other guys to look for me and not hurt me. As soon as I could I ran away and luckily they didn't notice that I had run away. I kept running until I got to the police station in the area and immediately asked to call my dad and waited there until they came to pick me up."

Henry ended the story with tears and he trembled all over, Regina immediately got up and sat down next to him, she hugged him and tried to calm him down, his story really scary even for a grown man. He hugged her tightly and pressed his head against her chest; she stroked his back and slowly calmed him down.

"Henry, I am so proud of you for telling me what happened. You are a real hero. I know it is scary to be in such a situation and I completely understand you. It happened to me in the past, not exactly the same situation but I was scared too and it's okay to be scared. "

She tried to calm him down and after a few minutes he really calmed down, he breathed normally at normal pace and without tremors.

"Thank you Regina, you were right. I really feel better now after telling someone what happened to me. I'm glad I told you. You made me feel good and confident in myself, thank you."

He told her and hugged her again. She gave him a sense of security that he lacked because his mother in the hospital and his father were busy with work, he loved Ruth but it didn't feel the same as his mother's love, Regina managed to make him feel close to mother.

"Do you know what we should do?" Henry looked at her and waited for an answer.

"We have to go to the top secret place here at the base. Would you like us to go there?" Regina knew it would improve Henry's mood.

"Of course, let's go." He said happily, pushing her out of the booth to start walking toward the secret place.

"Okay Henry relax we are going but we need to make a little stop to take someone with us who very dear to me, is that okay?"

"Who are we taking with us?" He asked shyly.

"My girlfriend Emma Swan, you know her, don't you?" Henry just nodded, he remembered seeing her but he didn't know her personally she looked pretty cool.

"Okay, so what are we waiting for? Let's go get Emma and together we'll go to the secret place." He was excited to see special and secret things, it made him feel like a mature and responsible child. They approached the conference room and Regina motioned for Emma to leave the room.

Emma asked the guys in the room to forgive her and went out to see Regina and Henry.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?"

"Hi Emma, I take Henry to see our secret room here at the headquarters. You want to join us. I told Henry about you and he wanted to meet you."

"Sure, I'd love to come with you, Hi Henry, very nice to meet you." Emma said, reaching for Henry to shake his hand.

"Hi, my name is Henry; Regina told me you were the coolest." He shook her hand.

"So what are we waiting for, let's go." They went together to the room containing the time machine, the secret room at the base.

"You're sure to take him there, it's a secret." Emma whispered to Regina in the ear without Henry hearing her.

"I believe he won't remember it after you get back in time, we both know it's going to happen." Regina said sadly.

Regina, Emma and Henry spent a few hours together, they saw the entire base and the computer room, the weapons, the control room where Regina works and the time machine, Emma gave Henry a full tutorial on the machine and even let him sit in the machine.

It was 8 pm and Henry was already tired from the special day he spent with Regina and Emma. They accompanied him back to his room and wished him a good night because Henry was on his way to good sleep.

Emma led Regina to the cafeteria for dinner together, she tried to make it as romantic as she could and try to elevate Regina's mood.

They had fun together and talked pleasantly, just about good things. Then they decided to work on the President's letters and see what is different and what is similar between them.

Emma was sitting in the conference room with Regina and Belle. Belle checked the letters through a review software to see if there were fingerprints on the paper or on the newspaper pieces, if there were fingerprints the system would soon recognize.

Emma and Regina tried to understand the purpose of the letters and how they related to the letter Regina received.

"Okay, I don't know about the letters to the president, but I can say that after a long look, the letter you received certainly was sent by someone who works here at the base."

"What, how do you know that?" She asked in wonder.

"I know this because the base technically does not exist; only people who work here know about it and the address to send letters." Emma said confidently.

"You're right; it really makes sense when you think about it, the address on the package is for the base. I don't know how I haven't seen it before. But it could be someone who worked here or was fired under no good circumstances and he's trying to play with us." Regina immediately said. She looked at Emma and saw that her thought made her suspect.

"This is what we will do. I will ask Belle to look at our data on all employees at the base who have been laid off in recent years preferably at a relatively high classification level. After she is done reviewing the letters, that is until we get more information from Belle if she can find something." Emma immediately said.

"We will sit to work on the president's letters and try to find out what is behind the letters."

Regina sat down with Emma and they both started working on the letters. They divided the letters between them equally and went to work.

Emma opened the first letter.

"Dear Mr. President, you do not know me but I know you. I want to express my opposition to everything you represent. You do not see me but I see you, so you should now pay attention to what is happening around you." In this way all the other letters were received the same words each time but in a different order until Emma opened a different letter.

"Dear Mr. President, I understand that my words are incomprehensible to you and you choose to remain in the same opinion, I believe that to change your mind I have to put pressure and hurt your most sensitive point ... Your family, I keep saying, pays attention to what's going on around you, I won't repeat it again."

Emma did not understand what he meant by looking around the president, and why he did not want to acknowledge him as president, she tried to think about it differently; perhaps it was a politician who lost to the president or a congressman trying to get acquainted and promoted. She thought for a moment what could be in the other letters Regina was checking.

Regina went through the letters, most of them in the same form of letters Emma read, and she kept checking them until she found one of a different word.

"Dear Mr. President, my patience has expired and I am forced to do something that might cause you to think and do something. Your family is not guilty of what is going to happen, Mary is a nice and good person and Henry is a good, smiling boy. I hate the fact that you are putting them in danger. I'll get what I deserve." Regina was in shock, how anyone can hurt another person for profit, it's not human. But the last letter revealed something no one had noticed before.

The description in the letter very detailed and shows a high level of familiarity. Regina immediately turned to Emma, "I think I found something, look at this letter." Regina gave her the letter and waited for Emma's response, after a few minutes Emma looked at her with open eyes and her mouth open, she couldn't believe what she was reading in the letter.

"My God, this is someone from inside the White House, someone who knows them very closely. I bet you if Belle finds something the result will be confidential." Emma told Regina and began collecting the letters.

"All right, suppose that's true, why send me a letter that is not close to the wording of the letter the president received, unless the letter was sent by another person." Regina concluded from the conversation.

"I think we should tell the president what we found at least he will be aware of the situation.

And we'll go and see if belle has more information." Regina agreed to Emma's idea and they both left the room. They decided to split up to save time. Emma went to talk to David and Regina went to belle to see if there was anything new.

Regina entered the room and saw Belle sitting in front of the computer; she went to stand behind her.

"Hey Belle, is there anything new?" Regina asked gently so as not to frighten the girl.

"OH ... hey Regina I didn't hear you come in." Belle laughed and went back to looking at the screen, "The system is still processing the information I hope for an answer soon. The system has been working for about an hour. It is strange usually it takes less time." Regina nodded her head and sat down next to Belle.

"There is a possibility that the result will be confidential because we think it is a person belonging to the White House or someone close to the president." Regina looked at the system and waited a few minutes quietly.

"I guess as soon as the system finishes the first data processing, I can run the system again but this time we will only look for our employees or employees who worked for us." Belle explained to Regina and waited for answers from the system. After half an hour of waiting the system stopped on a fingerprint set but as Regina suspected the imprints were confidential, Regina printed the answer and asked Belle to start running the system again with the necessary filters.

"Once you are done with the fingerprints, please check our database of all employees in the base who have been laid off in recent years, preferably with a high level of retribution. And let me or Emma know that you have any information." She took the answer and left the room after thanking Belle.

Regina started going to the conference room, she knew Emma would be there with the president. Regina stood in front of the conference room and looked around, sitting at the table were, the President, his 2 bodyguards, the Vice President, the unit's head of the project and Emma. She opened the door and went in, "Sorry I'm late, been busy in the lab." Regina said with an apologetic smile and sat down next to Emma.

"It's okay Regina. Is there any more news?" The head of the unit asked.

"Yeah, I guess Emma told you about our latest discovery from reading the letters." Robert nodded his head as he confronted Regina's words.

"In light of the latest evidence I can confirm our suspicion, we found fingerprints on one of the letters sent to the president, but the information is classified as confidential, which means they belong to someone belonging to the White House and he knows the president and his family." Regina saw David's face fall, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Someone in the White House sent him the letters and hurt his family.

Emma looked at the faces of the people in the room to see what their reaction was to Regina's words, the vice president was shocked by the news and so was 1 of the president's agents named Gert, Emma looked at Greg the second president's agent and he didn't seem surprised by the news but he might have thought About this possibility himself. Emma didn't understand why she felt suspicious about this guy, but she felt he couldn't be trusted.

"So what are we doing now, I can't believe that anyone from the White House is threatening my family." He said angrily, he tried to be nice to all the people in the White House and respect every person.

"Sir, everything will be fine now. We can start searching inside the White House; at least you'll be safe here." Emma immediately tried to calm things down, she was nervous about all this, she could understand his reaction.

"Sir, with all due respect to the distinguished people that are here, I recommend that we leave here. You have a secure place inside the White House where we can better protect you." Greg proposed to the president.

David looked at him like he was crazy and said angrily, "How can you suggest such a thing? I'm not safe there nor my family until we know who is responsible I don't think I should return to the White House, at least here I have people I can trust. "

"Of course sir, sorry sir." Greg quickly apologized and got up from the chair, "I'll go get things organized." He said gently and left the room.

Emma looked at him exit the conference room and had a bad feeling, he looked angry and nervous and it created a very bad feeling for her. She wanted to look into it more deeply but decided to wait until later.

"Sir, I am sure you will feel much safer here. I will arrange for a bedroom for you and your wife if she feels better and is released from the hospital." Robert suggested, at least that way, he could ease the president a little.

"Thank you I really appreciate it, I think I need some rest." He got up from the chair and said goodbye to people in the room and then he left the room with his agent.

Regina noticed Emma's restlessness and decided to ask her what was going on inside her head.

"Em .. What do you think there in your head?" Regina asked gently and with a laughing voice. She wanted Emma to share what she felt.

"I'm not sure what I think, but I have a bad feeling about this guy Greg. I don't like him, something about him seems suspicious." Emma said what she thought, if anyone can help her solve it, it's Regina.

"You know, I feel exactly the same, something doesn't work out with him, did you notice that he wasn't surprised when I told people what we found on the fingerprints." Regina asked her, she knows that Emma can detect a lie from millimeters.

"Yeah, what's up with that, it's like he knew what the answer was going to be, it's very strange. What is Belle doing now?"

"I asked her to check all of our employees fingerprints here at the base against the president's letters and the letter sent to me, maybe we can tell if this was sent out from here." Regina answered her.

"It's a brilliant idea. I hope Belle finds a fit in our data system."

"Yes, I also hope, we can at least know what to expect."

"It doesn't matter what the outcome is, I will always be there for you, keeping you safe and protecting you from all my love." Emma told her and went to kiss her. Regina returned the kiss with passion. She felt the love every time Emma kissed her, hugged her, and told her beautiful words, she couldn't believe she had Emma in her life.


	5. Chapter 5

"You know now I remember none of us asked for the offending driver's death report. At least we can know who the guy is and maybe that could further us for more information." Emma told Regina and went to the computer to see if anyone had requested the autopsy report.

"It seem nobody think about it. The data is not in the system. I will ask Robert to request the report." Regina said and got the phone out of her pocket and dialed Robert.

Emma continued to check for any other information that did not come up during the conversation.

"Robert said he would take care of it. He would let me know as soon as the information would receive. In the meantime, what do you want to do about Greg? Do you have any ideas?" Regina looked at Emma for a response from her.

"I don't know, I don't trust this guy, something is suspicious about him but I don't have enough to get the attention of the President or Robert." Regina agreed with her and they thought what to do.

"Maybe we can plant a bug on him to listen to his calls and follow him so we can know if our suspicions are true." Regina suggested to Emma.

"It's a brilliant idea Regina. Let's go ask Belle if she has such a bug for us and then plant it on Greg." Emma got up from the chair and two walked out the door, they were on their way to Belle to ask for her help.

"Hi Belle, how is our fingerprint search going, something's up?" Emma asked as she and Regina entered the room.

"Hi Emma, Regina, not unfortunately still no answer from the system but it is still running. What can I help with that?" She asked politely.

"We want to know do you have some kind of bug that we can use?" Emma asked her.

"Bug? What kind of bug do you need?" Belle wanted to know the requested use.

"I need a bug that can listen to conversations and also be used to track and locate someone." Emma explained and looked at Belle, she trying to think whether there was such a device in her possession.

"I think we have something like that, but it only allows listening to the guy who is being tracked and not being able to hear the other party in the conversation and also acting as a tracking device. Is that something that can help?" Belle asked the girls and waited for an answer.

"It's great Belle, anything can help us now and besides it's just a hunch so it'll be great for us."

"Okay, a few moments, I'll go get the device." Belle said gently and walked over to the closet on the other side of the room.

"That's what you wanted. I hope it pays off and helps you." Belle said and gave them the device.

"Thank you very much Belle, you really helped us now, keep up the good work and let us know as soon as you have results." Regina told Belle and praised her for her help.

"Okay, what are we going to do now, how will we plant the bug on the guy?" Emma asked Regina and sat down in one of the chairs in the hall.

"I think we can do it together. I'll make sure Greg is occupied while you put the bug on his clothes. He won't notice you, what do you say?" Regina looked in Emma's direction and waited for an answer.

"What would we tell him to make him sit with us in the same room?" Emma wanted to know how they could lure Greg to meet them.

"We will tell him we thought about a new Inquiry Direction in the investigation, we'll tell him about the autopsy report we asked for so we will have information about the offending guy. It will surely convince him to sit with us." Regina suggested as an idea for distraction.

"It can work, so when you want to do it, I have no problem doing it now."

"It's okay; I'll call him and ask him to meet us in the conference room." Regina immediately said and sat down with Emma to make the call.

"Hello, it's Mendel, who's talking?"

"Hi Greg, this is Regina. I got your phone from the President and wanted to ask if you are available for a meeting with me and Emma in the conference room in 10 minutes?"

"No problem, but why the meeting, you can't talk on the phone?"

"No, I prefer meeting face to face. We have information we want to share with you."

"What kind of information? Okay I'll meet you in 10 minutes in the conference room."

"Thank you, goodbye." Regina ended the call and looked at Emma, she looked happy.

"What are you so happy about?" Regina asked her in amazement.

"You're something special, you know, you can keep cool even while a phone call, it was very convincing." Emma approached her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you Emma, I think we should move to the conference room." She got up from the chair and pulled Emma along with her, both of them together on the way to the conference room. They waited for Agent Mendel in the conference room and 10 minutes later Greg joined them and sat down in a chair opposite Regina.

"Thank you for joining us, I hope we didn't disturb you in the middle of anything important." Regina said in all seriousness she had.

"No, that's fine. Any information relevant to the president is far more important than anything else." Greg said quickly.

"Okay, what information do you have?" He asked enthusiastically and earnestly.

"It's not exactly information we have right now, it's information we will have later and we just wanted to let you know our line of thought." Regina immediately said and asked Emma to show Greg the autopsy report application form, Emma approached Greg and stood over him she put the form in front of him and leaned forward, showing him the request and explaining what they thought, she planted the bug on Greg's shirt collar without him noticing.

"What do you think of the idea for our investigation? It's a line of thinking that no one has checked."

"It's a good idea, but why do you consult me what you want to do?" He didn't understand why he was here; it wasn't that they were waiting for his approval.

"You are the president's personal guard. We wanted to let you know so you can give the president more information." Emma said quickly, she could understand his line of thinking.

"I understand, fine I will pass the information on to the president, good job girls." He said and got up from the chair and stood in front of the exit door.

"If there is any more information, don't hesitate to tell me, good day." He said and left the room not even waiting for an answer.

Emma watched him leave the room and then turned to Regina with a big smile, their operation succeeded, now just have to wait for the guy to screw up and give them the information they need.

"When did Robert say the report would come here?" Emma asked Regina and sat down next to her.

"He said within a few hours the report would be here. Why do you have a place you should be?" Regina asked, trying to stay serious but Emma could see the laughter in her face.

"Well I have a date with the most amazing girl on this earth. Do you think she is free and would like to go out with me?" Emma asked lightly and began to giggle a little.

"It depends, why you take her on the date and where, I'm sure if you ask nicely she won't be able to refuse." Regina answered her in exactly the same way.

"I was thinking of going to some nice restaurant near here and because I want to pamper this amazing woman. And maybe later she wants to come up to my room and we can kiss sensually and make a lot of love. Do you think she would be interested?"

"Maybe you should ask and see for yourself what she says." Regina told her easily.

Emma couldn't stop smiling and took Regina's hand in her hands, "Regina Milles Will you give me the honor of taking you to a romantic dinner?" Emma asked her with all the love she had for Regina.

Regina couldn't resist being serious and she started laughing, "Of course Miss Swan I would love to have a romantic dinner with you." She answered with a lot of love.

They both got out of the chair and left the room, Emma telling Regina to be ready in an hour to leave and each parting.

They didn't notice a pair of eyes on the other side of the corridor looking at them from his hiding place, he smiled to himself and pulled out his cell phone, dialed the number and waited for an answer from the other side, after a few ringing there were an answers. "What do you want Mendel, I hope it's important." The voice on the other side told him.

"I just wanted to let you know that your girl goes on a date with her girlfriend. They look happy together. I thought you wanted to know." Mendel told him as clearly as possible.

"I understood what you were saying. Well we will have to advance our plans. I am not ready for her to be with anyone but me. Follow them. I want to know every little thing." The voice on the other side said.

"Okay Colter I'll take care of everything, be prepared anyway." Greg said and ended the call; he has a date to catch and a couple to separate.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma and Regina met at the entrance to the building, holding hands and getting out to the car waiting for them outside, Emma managed to keep a table in the Italian restaurant Regina loves and she couldn't wait to see Regina's face when she found out where they were going.

"Emma where do you take me?" Regina asked before she got in the car, Emma just smiled to herself and got in the car without answering Regina's question.

"You see, it's a surprise, one I'm sure you'll love especially." Emma said enthusiastically and took Regina's hands in her hands and kissed her fingers.

"Surprise really ... I don't know what I did that deserved all this good."

"You deserve so much more than that. You're the most important person to me and I love you."

"Oh Emma, I love you even more." Regina immediately said, looking at Emma's face, "No way, I love you more." Emma's reaction made Regina laugh.

"Okay, it's time we move on; otherwise we'll be late for our date." Emma said in a loving voice and went to kiss Regina.

She then started the vehicle and started to drive towards the restaurant. They arrived at the restaurant in hour a half and Regina was surprised to find out where their date going to be.

"Emma, I can't believe you managed to set us a table at this restaurant. There's a waiting list of over a year here." Regina looked at Emma in amazement.

"Let's just say that the guy who works here is no longer owes me a favor, I just want the best for my girlfriend."

"Oh Emma, this is so romantic, I promise to repay you later after we return to our room at the base." She winked at Emma and went to the restaurant door.

"Oh no," Emma stopped her, "let me open the door ma'am."

"Thank you very much." Regina smiled at her and they both entered the restaurant.

The host at the entrance greeted them with a smile, "Good evening, ladies, do you have reservation?" He asked politely.

"Yes, under the name Swan."

"Just a second please, I will check, your name does appear. Your table is ready; I will ask the waiter to lead you to your table." He said, turning around to call the waiter.

They followed the waiter and sat down at a table designated for them in the back area of the restaurant, usually reserved for V.I.P guests.

"Good evening ladies. my name is John and I will be your waiter tonight. Would you like to start with a good glass of wine?"

"Yes it will be wonderful, the most expensive red wine you have and bring us the whole bottle please." Emma told him and he went to get them the wine they asked for.

"Emma, how did you get us into the V.I.P table? This guy owes you big time."

"Yes, I totally saved his life and this is my way of taking advantage of the favor he owes me. But that's not all; the best part about being a V.I.P is the excellent service they have to offer."

"What do you mean, how can it be better than that?"

"It's entirely possible, first of all we get the food from the chef himself and you can also order unlimited drinks, all included in this service."

"Emma, I can't believe it, my God, you don't know how much I love you."

"OH ... yeah, maybe show me how much you love me?" Emma told her cynically and Regina immediately rose from the chair and sat on Emma's lap, she began to kiss her passionately and with much love until the waiter returned with their wine.

"So, did I manage to show you how much I love you, do you enjoy?" Regina asked proudly.

"I don't know, I'm sure I need to look into this more in-depth, maybe you should show me this way a few more times, just so I can be sure." She answered with a big smile.

"Maybe I will or not, depending on how you continue to behave tonight." Regina answered her quickly; she wanted to leave Emma in suspense.

They kept laughing and talking until they received the dishes the chef had prepared especially for them.

The food was amazing, so delicious that Regina would not stop eating. Emma loved the food as well, but she loved the fact that Regina loved the surprise she made for her.

"Ladies do you want dessert?" The waiter asked them and the two agreed immediately.

Each one got a super-rich chocolate cake and they loved the dessert very much. At the end of the evening Emma asked for the bill and immediately offered to pay it, Regina was unwilling for Emma to pay everything and insisted on paying at least her share. Emma was unwilling to get the money from Regina and asked her not to pay. Eventually, Emma agreed that Regina would leave the tip after Regina felt uncomfortable for Emma to pay everything.

Emma said thank you to the waiter and asked to thank the chef as well. They walked out of the restaurant with their hands together.

"Emma, I want to tell you how much I enjoyed today and how much I appreciate you and I love you very much." Regina came close to her and kissed her, a long, loving kiss.

"It was my pleasure, my love; I will do everything for you." They smiled at each other and entered the vehicle.

They began to drive, Emma noticing a white vehicle traveling directly behind them. She didn't care about it, thinking that maybe at that moment someone else was on the way. She joined hands with Regina and smiled at her, thinking to herself that the evening was the most amazing and successful.

For an hour of her trip Emma looked in the mirror several times and every time she looked she saw the white vehicle following them from a distance of one car between them, thinking it strange and wanting to check it out, she turned left at the traffic light and drove in a different direction away from the base.

"Emma, where are you going?" Regina asked suddenly, she knew it was not the right way.

"The white vehicle behind us is driving after us from the moment we left the restaurant. I just want to know if it is following us, so I purposefully turned in a different direction." Regina nodded her head and looked at the mirror to see the white vehicle traveling in exactly the same traffic light that Emma had turned.

"Emma, he turned in the same direction. Regina asked.

"Yeah it looks like that, but I don't know why he's following us, let's try to lose him." Emma suggested to Regina and she agreed with her.

"You better hold on tight." She said, holding Regina's hand.

Emma began to drive faster and turned several times on different streets in an attempt to lose the driver who followed them, but he continued to follow them and stay behind them. Emma thought it was not possible, only people who had been trained can continue to be after her, after her attempts to lose him.

"Emma is still after us, it doesn't make sense. You were supposed to lose him at this point. It makes me think it might be someone who is professional with training for that kind of Tracking." Regina told Emma what she thought and saw that Emma thought exactly the same, according to the faces she does when she thinks.

"I think there's no way we can avoid him, what do you think we should do?"

Regina thought for a few moments, "Okay, make a few more turns and stop in one of the streets and so maybe he'll think we kept going and we could get away from him." Regina suggested and Emma did just that.

While trying to confuse the following driver, Regina spotted a huge parking lot full of cars and immediately came up with an idea.

"Emma goes to the big parking lot and stops by the car and turns off the engine. Here he can't pay attention to us and we can avoid him." Emma did exactly what Regina suggested and parked in the middle of the parking lot next to a lot of cars of the same color.

"Okay, we have to hide; we can in the back seat." Emma suggested and they both moved into the back seat together. They were quiet and could hear the other driver's car moving around the parking lot. Emma tried to look out the window and saw the lights of the vehicle in their direction she immediately bent down and hid her face in Regina's neck, she couldn't think how strange the situation was but also in her favor, she began to sprinkle little kisses on Regina's neck which made her giggle and immediately cover her mouth with her hands.

"Emma what are you doing, stop it, you'll make us exposed." Regina kept giggling because of Emma but she tried to be quiet.

"I can't control it. You are so hot and this scent of yours is just addictive, it draws me to you." Emma said and continued with gentle kisses.

After 10 minutes of silence Emma looked out the window and could not see any vehicle in the area she looked at Regina and went down to kiss her on the lips.

"I think your plan worked, he left, you're a real genius." Emma told her and continued to kiss her.

"How long do we have to stay here for the driver not to come looking for us again?" Regina asked she didn't want the evening to end.

"I don't know for a few more hours just to be sure." Emma answered.

"And what are we going to do here for a few hours?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at Emma.

"I have some ideas on how to pass the time." Emma winked at her and immediately began kissing her again, she began to run her hands over Regina's body and couldn't waited for the moment to show her woman how much she loved her.

Time passed quickly when Regina and Emma were busy having sexy time with each other, it was late when they returned to base. They decided to go to Regina's room and continue their time together.

"Come on, I think I promised to return a favor for our wonderful date." Regina took her hands and began to pull her into the room; the night was going to be long for them with a lot of love and passion.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning after breakfast together, Emma and Regina decided to split up.

Emma went to check the autopsy report that came yesterday and Regina went to check if there was anything new about the fingerprints in the lab and whether Greg had made any calls to anyone yesterday or gone anywhere.

Emma went into the conference room and sat down in front of the computer; she found the report and immediately began to read it. The offending driver's name is Matteo Sean, she wrote down the details in a small notebook so she could check the details on the driver. He died immediately as soon as he hit the first lady’s vehicle but it was a combination of accident injuries and a high amount of drugs that caused breathing problems and he died. He was 45 at the time of his death.

Emma thought the driver got drugs or money in exchange for the accident; he probably didn't think he would die after the incident. On his body was a scorpion tattoo with a heart in it, she knew that sign, he belonged to a gang on Aspenia Street, they mostly sell drugs and weapons they don't like to do hard work for others, apparently he was desperate enough or the amount of money was too big to refuse .

She closed the report and took the notebook with the details and went to ask Robin if he had any information about the guy.

"Hi Robin, how are you? I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Hi Emma, yes I was on vacation with my wife and child, I came back two days ago."

"It's good that you've come back to us. We need the help of the best there is."

"Thanks Emma, I really appreciate it."

"I guess you already got an explanation of our situation?"

"Yes, I am aware of the situation, so what can I do to help you?"

"I need information about Matteo Sean is the guy who drove the car that hit the first lady."

"I got you; let's see what we have in the system." They both went to the computer and he entered the driver's name into the system. After a few minutes, results were obtained.

"Wow this guy has a very long criminal record, look at it, assault, car theft, drug trafficking, arms sales."

"Yes I can understand why anyone would want to hire him to do the overdrive. This guy is dangerous but I wonder why he agreed to do it." Emma tried to understand what he was getting in return.

"Listed here that he is belongs to a gang that mainly controls Aspenia Street, it's in the south of the city." Robin noted and Emma already knew it because of the tattoo on his arm.

"Robin, print out all this information for me. I need to go over it. The amount of information I know now will help me catch the guy before he does the override when I get back on time." Emma told him and he immediately made the request.

SQ

"Hi Belle Good morning, how are you feeling this morning?" Regina asked politely.

"Regina good morning, I feel great, thank you for asking. How can I help you?"

"I just want to know is there any new information about the fingerprint?" Regina asked Belle and went to stand beside her.

"As you see the system is still testing, I guess today we will have an answer."

"Ahh that's fine, I'll be in the computer room if you need to find me."

"No problem, Regina, anything else I can help you with?"

"No, that's fine Belle, thank you." Regina told her to go out to the computer room.

She sat down in front of the computer and opened the folder with the name Robert; she knew no one would dare open the project manager's folder. She started going through the files and saw that there was new data from yesterday after Emma planted the bug on Greg.

She clicked on the first file containing a phone call yesterday evening. She didn't know what she would hear on the recording. Maybe just a small talk, but what was on the recording surprise her that she immediately moved on to the second file containing Greg's location last night. She saw that in the evening he was outside of the restaurant that she and Emma went to and then he continued on the way Emma tried to escape from the vehicle following them.

She immediately linked things up, realizing that Greg was the driver following them yesterday evening. She took out the phone and dialed Emma.

"You won't believe what I have in Greg's recording. You have to come here right away."

"Okay I'm on my way." Emma said and was already on her way to Regina. Within 2 minutes Emma was sitting next to Regina.

"You have to hear it." Regina played on the recording.

Greg's voice was heard saying, "I just wanted to let you know that your girl is on a date with her girlfriend. They look happy together, I thought you wanted to know." Then it was quiet for a few moments and again Greg's voice continued the conversation, "Okay Colter I'll take care of everything, be ready anyway." The recording was over and Regina looked at Emma's stunned face.

"Emma is not everything. The second file contains Greg's location last night." She just decided to show her the data. Emma looked with overwhelmed eyes at the information and the rage in her slowly began to intensify.

"This shit followed us yesterday; I'm going to kill him, when I'll finish with him even his mother couldn't recognize him." She was furious with a rage Regina hadn't seen before. Suddenly Emma got up from the chair and stood out the door, Regina immediately stopped her and blocked the passage.

"What are you doing? Get me out of the way." Emma shouted.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"He has to pay for it. I'm going to throw his poor ass in jail."

"Emma thinks of it logically, we don't know who he's working with, arresting him now will only ruin everything for us. He doesn't know we're following him. He needs to think that everything is okay and lead us to the person in charge of the whole thing." Regina tried to explain to her, she knows Emma is angry and doesn't think logically but that's why she is here to be the voice that makes sense.

After a few moments Emma calmed down and looked at Regina. "I'm sorry; I didn't think about it, I just wanted to blow his ass to the next world. You're right; we should be smart about this. First of all, nobody can know about it, it stays between us until we have enough information to catch them both." Regina immediately agreed.

"Second, we go back to Belle to see if there is anyone working in the White House or with us named Colter. We'll find that shit and I would enjoy sending him to his death." Emma said angrily but at least she thought logically about things.

"I know it's not easy for you but I think Colter is the guy who sent me the letter." Regina told her, waiting for a response. She could see the understanding on Emma's face.

"You're right and that means the fingerprints belong to the same guy. He sent the letters to the president and the letter to you." Regina nodded her head and Emma immediately hugged her, "Don't worry we will find him and everything will be fine I promise you." Emma kissed Regina's forehead and they both went back to Belle's lab.

"Belle, if there is a possibility of filtering through the fingerprint examination, we think we have the name of the person who sent the threat letters to the president and the letter to Regina." Emma and Regina looked at Belle and waited for an answer.

"No problem, According to what I'll do the filtering?"

"I have his name but I don't know if it is a first name or a family, you can try once by first name and if there is no information then we will try by last name." Emma suggested and Belle immediately agreed.

Belle tried to do the filtering by first name but after a few minutes of review there was no suitable result and so she tried again but this time by last name, the action took a few minutes and in the end 3 results were discovered which correspond to the name "Colter".

"So I printed out the information on 3 possible outcomes. The system will continue to process the fingerprints until it is adjusted." Belle gave the information to Emma and went back to work.

"Emma I don't want to work on that in the conference room anyone can come in at any moment, we need privacy, what do you say we will go to my room to work on it or even better to drive to my house it safer this way." Regina suggested and Emma agreed.

"It's a great idea, that way I can be alone with you without any interruptions." Emma said with a smile, Regina just rolled her eyes at Emma, "We go to my house to work, not play." Regina immediately told her but she knew Emma was kidding with her.

"I know that. I was just kidding with you, but at least can we go eat when we get to Storybrooke?"

"Maybe, I promise nothing, first we need to go."

"Okay okay, you're constantly ruining my jokes." Emma said and began to laugh.

"If you don't be such a child, maybe I'll agree to make us dinner, one you love." Regina looked at Emma with a seductive look and Emma immediately swallowed the saliva that was about to fall from her mouth.

"Do you mean real food or in a metaphorical sense?" Emma had to know the meaning of the sentence Regina had just said.

"You'll have to wait and see." She said simply and began to move toward the exit. Emma immediately followed her full of excitement.

The trip to Storybrooke from the base in Boston took them almost two hours without traffic, Emma was hungry and the whole way she told Regina that they had to eat before they started working.

"Come on Regina, I can't think of an empty stomach." Emma begged her to agree to go to Granny's for lunch.

"Okay fine, let's go eat first but then we start working on it, every day that passes prevents us from moving forward in resolving this case.

Don't forget that we must send you on time in less than a day or two otherwise we will have no chance of preventing the First Lady's accident." Regina reminded Emma, sometimes Emma need a reminder that their time was short.

"I know and I promise to be the best after the food and concentrate only on our work." Emma immediately said and tried to convince Regina to believe her words.

"Okay let's go to Granny's from all your talk I got hungry." Regina said with a laughing voice.

They made their way to Granny's on foot and loved the fact that they had time for themselves; hand in hand they went together in fun. It took them 15 minutes to arrive; Emma came in and immediately sat down in the last booth, waiting for Regina to join her. Afterwards, Ruby approached them, "Good afternoon, Mayor, Sheriff, what would you like to start?"

"Good afternoon Ruby, I would love a dish of onion rings, cheese toast and chocolate milkshake." Emma immediately said her order. Regina wanted to laugh at this order, Emma sometimes eating like a little girl.

"Miss Lucas I would love for a Caesar salad with thinly sliced chicken pieces and water with lemon." Regina said her order and smiled at Ruby.

"No problem, your drinks will come right away." She went to give the order to Granny.

"What will we do after we find this guy?" Emma asked.

"Well once we have all the evidence we need, we will only present it to Robert and Mr. President, so that after the return in time, only you will know about it and everything will be smoother." Regina told her and she understood her thought.

"What do you think this guy wants, like what's his thing?" Emma tried to spend time in thinking and talking to Regina.

"I don't know, in my opinion he is crazy, totally psychic, otherwise why send these letters, I can understand the letters to the president maybe he hurt him in some way so he tries to take revenge in some way, but the letter sent to me, I do not understand That, I've never dated anyone with that name or someone involved in working with me before you, I don't tend to mix business with pleasure, you could say you managed to break that law. Regina told Emma, she could see the happiness on Emma's face and her cheeky smile.

"What can I say; you just can't refuse my magic." Emma complimented herself and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Sorry for the delay, girls, but I brought you your drinks. The food will be coming soon." Ruby said apologetically and began to put the glasses in front of Emma and Regina.

"It's all right Ruby. We're not angry. Besides, we enjoy each other's company, don't worry." Emma reassured Ruby and smiled at her.

They kept talking about different things until Ruby came back with their food. Emma, as always, inhaled the food on the plate and Regina looked at her and did not understand who was chasing her. After an hour of lunch, the two were on their way to Regina's home, to a much needed work and trying to find new clues.

They arrived at Regina's house within fifteen minutes of walking, Regina led them to her study and Emma sat on the couch.

"Okay how do you want to do this?" Emma asked, giving Regina the lead.

"We have 3 potential suspects; I think each one will start with one and the last one we will look together." Regina suggested and Emma agreed to the idea.

Regina went to the desk and sat down to work, Emma working on the small desk and sitting on the couch.

Emma got the information sheet on the first guy, she started going over the information but as soon as she got the suspect age she realized it wasn't the guy they were looking for. The suspect is 85 years old and is in a nursing home on the other side of the state.

She didn't really think a person in this situation could send the letters; damn she wasn't sure he could stand alone.

Regina looked at the information in her hand as she began to go over the information in front of her. But it didn't take her long to notice the status of the suspect, dead.

Regina looked at Emma and asked, "Emma did you find anything?"

"No and you?"

"You realize I asked the question right?" Regina said with a smile.

"Yes, what did you find?"

"Nothing interesting, this suspect is dead. What about you?"

"The suspect is 85 and lives in a nursing home on the other side of the state."

Regina sighed, things were not so good for them, and she hoped the last suspect would be the guy they wanted. Regina got up from the chair and walked toward the couch to sit next to Emma.

"That leaves us with the last suspect. Let's hope it's our guy." Emma picked up the information sheet and began to tell Regina what was listed.

Name: Daniel Colter

Gender: Male

Address: Unknown

Age: 40

Height: 1.80 meters

"Regina I think this is our guy. Listen to that, he is a former employee of us at the agency. He worked for us for a year from 2010-2011. His job at the agency, a time traveler." Emma said in shock and looked to see the shock in Regina's face. "Regina do you know this guy?"

"I remember now, before you arrived we had another time traveler, I just started my job as project manager after the previous manager retired, I didn't really know him. I worked with him for two months and then they fired him. He was overly assertive to the crew and after each travel he became much more aggressive and constantly angry with people. I remember he tried to get me on a date a few times, I explained to him that I was not dating people I work with and I was not interested, at first he seemed to understand but he kept sending me hints that he was interested in me. It was innocent at first, chocolate here and there, flowers rarely. In the end I decided to put an end to it and asked him to stop otherwise I would have to report him to my superiors.

He stopped for a week and didn't even talk to me but after a week he became more direct, he met me in the hallway and pushed me into the corner. He came too close to me and I pushed him away and asked him to stay away from me and I would not ask again, he apologized but I could see in his eyes that he did not mean it. Immediately after that I reported the incident to my superiors, they assured me that it would be addressed. I returned to work a week later and was informed that he had been fired and that we were looking for a new agent."

Emma looked at Regina in amazement, "How did you not tell me such a thing, didn't you think there was a connection between things?"

"I didn't think it was about me. They wanted to fire him for a long time, probably my complaint gave them the last posh." Regina said, looking at her hands. Emma felt Regina's sadness and immediately tried to reassure her, "Hey, it's not your fault that he's a human shit." She raised Regina's face with her delicate hand, "You're not guilty you hear me. I'm sorry I shouted at you, it's only out of concern." Emma immediately said and Regina calmed down a little. Emma put her hands behind Regina's back and hugged her tightly.

"I won't let anyone hurt you. My love I promise you." Emma kissed her forehead and continued to hug her tightly.


	8. Chapter 8

Back at headquarters Greg kept working or rather pretending to work, he was instructed to continue to follow Regina and Emma and any suspicious movement to report to his partner. Seeing Emma and Regina in the computer room with Belle helping them look for information for a particular suspect. After the girls leaving the computer room and Belle returning to the lab, Greg went into the room and printed the last pages in the computer's memory.

He saw the name of the wanted person. He did not understand how they revealed this name but it was not good for him. He went back to the room they had given him at the base and pulled the phone out of his pocket, he began to dial the number he knew by heart and waited for an answer. After a few rings, there was a reply on the other side, "Mendel .... What's up, why are you calling me at such an hour?" Greg wanted to yell at him and tell him to shut up but he needed him and so he was silent.

"I apologize for the time, but you must know about the information I have."

"Okay what this is about I don't have time to guess, speak."

"The girls asked for information for a suspect named Colter. I don't know how they came to such information but you need to know that you are listed on the information pages as one of the suspects and according to the pages I have I'm pretty sure they will understand that you are the sender of the letters."

"I see, where are they now?" He did not sound pleased with the recent development and realized that he did not have much time, he must act quickly.

"They left base an hour ago I didn't know they were going. Nobody knew it but it didn't matter. What do you want to do?"

"You've proven to me that you can't do the job. I want you to let me know when they return to base. I'll think of something already." Colter ended the call.

"What a shit man, I hate him." Greg told himself. He waited patiently for Emma and Regina's return.

SQ

Colter was not happy with the situation, he did not understand how they discovered his last name he was so careful, he knew for sure that Regina would immediately recognize him after she read the information about him. He had to think of something, how he could turn the finger and accuse Greg of the matter. It must be smart and unexpected. Luckily for him, he did not trust only on Mendel and had another agent working for him. He took the phone out of his pocket and dialed the number, after a few minutes the other agent answered him, "Yes, how can I help you?" The agent asked.

"I need you to make sure Emma Swan doesn't make the return in time in any way." Colter said, waiting for an answer.

"How do you suggest I do this without exposing myself?"

"I don't know. Think of something, ask Mendel to help you, I guess they already know about him." Colter offered him.

"No problem, the matter will be dealt with immediately." And he ended the call.

It will stop the return in time and he can continue his plans and get what he wants.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina and Emma decided to stay at the mansion and in the morning to return to base, but it was 1 o'clock at night and Regina's phone started ringing, Regina started to wake up and reached for the dresser to pick up the phone, "Hello ...?"

"Ma'am, I'm sorry about the time, but Robert asked that you and Miss Swan urgently get to the base."

"What why?"

"He'll explain everything when you get here."

"Thank you, we're on our way." Regina ended the call and saw that Emma was asleep.

"Who was on the phone baby?" Emma asked half asleep.

"That was the headquarters; Robert wants us to get to the base urgently." Regina explained. Emma raised her head in astonishment.

"Why, something happened?"

"I don't know, he didn't explain, just said Robert would explain to us when we arrived."

"Okay so I guess we should get up." Emma said sadly, she was really tired but the job calls for her.

After a brief refresh and changing clothes Regina and Emma were on their way back to base. They arrived in no time and immediately went to the conference room, in the room waiting for them, Robert, Agent Mendel, Mr. President and Agent Garrett. They waited until Regina and Emma sat in the spare chairs.

"I apologize for the time, but there is a change in the condition of the first lady, according to what the doctor tells us she will not survive the night and so I want to send Emma back in time in the next hour." Robert explained and Regina nodded, Emma looking at David and feeling sad for him, but she promised to do her best.

"Okay, when can I get started?" Emma asked she was determined to succeed in this mission and save the President's family.

"In an hour we will make the return in time, until then you have time to get organized until it is time to act."

Emma agreed to the idea, she knew she had to gather all the evidence they had and take it with her otherwise she would have no evidence of the acts. The meeting ended and Emma asked Regina to stay with her.

"I have to gather all the information we have, after the return in time we will have no proof." Emma noted to Regina.

"You are right; I will ask Belle to transfer all the files to the USB you can take with you." Regina said and pulled out the phone to make the call. The girls then went down to the lab to take the USB from Belle.

While the girls were going down to the lab, Mendel was watching them all the time, he didn't know what he could do, Emma got permission to go back in time and all their work went down the drain, he continued to stand aside, not noticing the figure approaching him,

"Mendel what are you doing?" Philip's voice was heard behind him.

"My God, you scared me, don't do this, sneak up behind me, what did you want?" He asked.

"Coulter wants us not to let Emma go back in time and tells me we will work together, so what do you suggest we do?"

"I'm telling you this man is crazy. Whatever you suggest we do, stop her by pinning a gun to her head? She will immediately stop us when she comes back in time and expose us. "

"So what are we going to do?" Philip asked.

"I have an idea. We can stop the operator of the machine, the one who gives Emma the instruction to operate the machine." Greg suggested and Philip asked, "And who is it?"

Greg looked at him like he was retarded and said angrily, "I'm talking about Regina idiot, with us using her as a stop to the action she won't remember that it happened."

"OH I understand you, that's a good idea, but how do we separate them?"

"Don't worry; I'll think of something, you'll just follow what I do."

Philip nodded and they were both on their way to the lab. Greg noticed two girls coming out of the lab and decided it was time to run his plan.

"Good evening ladies, the President asked me to bring Regina to him for a short talk and so we are here to accompany you." He said calmly, looking at Regina.

Regina didn't like that she had to be close to Greg in any way but she couldn't refuse the president's request. "Okay Emma and I went to him right away." She was about to go in the direction with Emma but Mendel stopped her, "I apologize but he wanted to talk to you in private." Mendel saw that she didn't trust him, so he added, "Emma has to be ready for the return in time, so he knows she's busy with last preparations, so he asked to speak to you. I think he said it was something about Henry but I don't know for sure." Regina didn't want to go with them, she had a bad feeling. Emma didn't want to let her go either, something seemed wrong. If David wanted to see Regina he would have come by himself but due to his wife's condition she could understand him.

"Go baby, I'll go get organized, everything will be fine." Emma told her and kissed her before they broke up. Emma went to the shuttle to prepare for the return in time and to prepare everything she needed to take with her.

Regina began walking with Philip and Greg toward the living rooms, "So where's the president waiting for us?" She asked, all this way didn't make her feel good at all.

"He's waiting in his 5th floor room. I guess he doesn't feel well after what a doctor said about his wife." He said politely and calmly.

They reached the elevator and waited for her to go down to their floor, Regina standing first followed by Greg and Philip, Philip took his weapon out of his pocket and pressed it against his body, when the door opened he would push Regina in and pin the gun to her head.

Regina saw the movement of Philip's hands through the reflection in the elevator door. Philip put his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream for help and the two of them grabbed her and entered the elevator together. She tried to fight them, but Philip held the weapon to her head.

"If you say one word, I pull the trigger, is that clear?" He asked.

Regina nodded her head positively. He released her mouth and Regina was about to scream but Greg blocked her mouth again and Philip pounded the gun in the back of her head and she lost consciousness.

"Good thinking idiot, now you have to carry her. Do you think it won't provoke suspicion?" Mendel said angrily.

"We had no other choice; you know she wouldn't cooperate with us."

"Okay, you're right but what will we do now?"

"We'll go to your room and keep her there, so we can keep her from trying to escape."

"Okay, click on the 6th floor." Greg and Philip reached the desired floor and Philip picked up Regina and carried her to Mendel's room, they quickly entered and closed the door after them.

SQ

Emma was in final preparations before she returned in time; she waited for Regina to return so they could move forward. After fifteen minutes while Emma was waiting for Regina she saw David standing with Robert, she looked for Regina but could not see her anywhere; she went to Robert and David.

"Hi David, how are you holding up?" She asked gently, she didn't want to be direct.

"I hope it gets a lot better after coming back in time. I miss my wife so much." He said sadly.

"I hope at least Regina could help you with Henry." Emma said, looking at David's face, he didn't seem to understand what she was talking about.

"What is that about?"

"You asked Regina to come to your room about the matter with Henry. She went with Greg and Philip 15 minutes ago to meet you."

"What? Emma I don't know what this is about, I haven't been in my room for the last hour and I didn't ask Regina to come talk to me." On Emma's face you could see the surprise in this statement. She didn't understand where Regina could be unless ... "I can't believe these two are cooperating. I have to go David, I apologize." She said and started running towards the exit.

"Wherever she goes, we have work to do." Robert asked.

"Something about Regina, I didn't really understand." David answered him.

Emma began to go through every room she saw and looked for Regina everywhere, she couldn't find her anywhere on the first floor or basement area. She only had to cross the residential area, but before she could reach the elevator Robert called her name.

"Emma, come on, we have to start the return in time now."

"Regina there? Is she back?"

"No, she's not there but we can go on without her, I'll give you the instructions."

"No, I don't leave her in their hands."

"What are you talking about, in whose hands? Is that something I need to know about?"

"I'm sorry Robert, but I have to find her." Emma got into the elevator and began checking on every floor.

She reached the 6th floor and tried to listen through every door if anyone was inside. She came to the last rooms, she put her ear to the door and listened, and in the room were the voices of two men. Emma realized she had come to the right place.

She prepared herself for action with a gun, with a powerful blow she kicked the door and it opened immediately. Emma came into the room with a weapon ready to fire, she moved toward the bedroom and when she entered she saw Mendel standing behind Regina with a gun attached to her head, she did not see Philip but she knew he was here.

"Drop the weapon Mendel, it's over. Let Regina go." Emma shouted at him.

"It's funny; I can say the same thing to you. Now throw your weapon away Emma. You don't want Regina to be hurt right?" He pinned the weapon under Regina's neck and hid behind her so Emma couldn't try to shoot him.

"Emma shot him, nothing matters now." Emma looked at her with sad eyes; she couldn't put her in danger. "Shoot him Emma, no matter what happens to me, it's not real. After you come back in time everything will be fine, I'll be fine." Regina tried to convince her to act.

"You're really going to let your girlfriend die, see how all the blood will burst everywhere after I hit the bullet in her head, lower your gun down."

Emma knew she couldn't see that look, she wanted to lower the gun down but how it would help them. Greg will shot her and take Regina to the madman who wanted her. Regina saw the conflict in Emma's head and decided to make the choice for her.

"I'm sorry Emma but you have to go back in time." She grabbed Mendel's hand and pulled the trigger, the shot that sounded in the room frightened everyone. Mendel was in shock that Regina pulled the trigger instead of him. Emma took advantage of his shock and fired a bullet that hit his head directly. She fell to her knees and began to cry, she couldn't believe Regina was dead. She came close to her and took her in her hands and hugged her tightly, the tears on her face streaming down Regina's warm body.

"No baby, please don't leave me, I love you so much." Emma said with choked tears and kissed Regina's forehead. "I promise to get you back to me and always keep you safe." She kissed her one last time and laid her on the bed. Emma left the room in a stir, she didn't know what to feel, but she was sure she was determined to bring back the woman she loved. She got down in the elevator and reached the entrance floor, Robert and security guards of the building were waiting for her when they saw her they lower their weapons.

"Emma what happened, we heard a shot. Where's Regina?"

"Regina ..... Regina ...." Emma stammered for a few moments she couldn't take those words out of her mouth.

"Emma, where's Regina?" He looked at her face and understood the answer alone.

"Emma I'm so sorry, who was that?"

"Greg Mendel and Philip, Greg's dead. I shot him." She explained quietly.

"Okay, we have to go back in time now; the lives of two women we love depend on it." It took Emma out of her deep thoughts and she immediately agreed with him.

Emma sat in the ball, waiting for orders, she could hear Robert's voice but it didn't feel right, Regina was the one who always made her focus on the mission.

"Emma the ball is at 100 percent, you may act."

Like an automaton, Emma pressed the button and after a few moments everything became quiet around her.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma felt she start to wake up, the ball was upside down and she saw everything from the bottom up, she tried to remember what happened and how she got to that situation. And suddenly, she remembered, she returned in time to save the First Lady’s life and Regina’s life. She immediately tried to reach the phone in her pocket and dial the only woman she couldn't do without.

After failing to reach the phone, Emma searched for the seat belt button and released herself. Now that she was released and all the more accessible, she took the phone out of her pocket and straight dialed the number she knew by heart. The phone rang for a few moments and Emma was afraid that Regina was not alive and the return in time did not change what happened, but before she could begin to cry Regina's voice was heard on the phone.

"Hello ... Emma what's going on?" Emma was in the clouds when she heard Regina's voice with tears in her eyes, "Emma ... do you hear me?"

"Yes baby I can hear you loud and clear." Emma's voice trembled with excitement and Regina immediately knew that something had happened, "Emma my love, what happened?"

"I'll tell you later." Emma wasn't focused on what happened to her, she daydreamed that she was going to hug Regina until death separated them, he almost did. "Time" Emma was able to say so Regina would know that Emma was back in time and would work to locate her.

"Emma, I'm sending a team to pick you up, they'll be coming to you in an hour. Try to rest until then, I'm waiting to see you." Regina said enthusiastically.

"I can't wait to see you my love." Emma told her with excitement in her voice.

"Emma, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, a little dizzy after the ride but everything will be fine, nothing I can't fix."

"Yes, I'll make sure everything you love will be ready for you."

"Okay, I'll see you very soon, I love you."

"I love you too." And Emma ended the call, the relief she felt was doing good for her, Regina was fine and she was going to see, hug and kiss her all day and all the time.

Emma waited for an hour for the rescue team, at this time she thought of all the information she had, how she could solve this case, how she could catch the madman who sent letters to the president and Regina. When the pickup team arrived, Emma immediately got in the car and urged the team to drive quickly, she couldn't wait to see Regina, the excitement was too great.

When they arrived at the base, Emma did not wait another second and ran from the car towards the conference room, at that moment not interested in the fact that there were other people in the room, all the attention was directed to the woman sitting in the chair at the end of the table.

She ran into the room and immediately went to hug Regina, it was a hug that Regina wasn't ready for, she didn't understand what happened to Emma but she returned the hug exactly the same. Emma looked at Regina's face and in her eyes were tears of happiness, she kissed Regina with all her strength.

"Wow, not that I'm complaining but what is all this about?" Regina felt a little embarrassed that everyone was watching.

"I love you so much; I don't want to leave you for a minute." Emma told her happily, Regina didn't understand her.

"Emma is everything okay? Something happened before the return in time?" Regina asked, looking at Emma's face.

"It doesn't matter now, I'll tell you later."

"Okay, so share with us the information you have, what happened because you came back on time?"

"Certainly, in two days the first lady will be hit by a deliberate car accident. And an attempt to kidnap the president's son." Everyone in the room looked at Emma like she was crazy.

"Don't look at me like that, it happened, I don't make it up." Emma said with a smile if she had not experienced it she would not believe it had happened either.

"I understood what was being said, do you have any information that could help us?"

"Yes, one of the president's guards is cooperating with the criminal against the president."

"What? We have to stop him." Eric said and standing up.

Eric is an agent who has been working with the project for years, usually on a different team but since Robin was on vacation he was asked to help Emma and Regina's team.

"Not so fast, I want to follow him. He can lead us to the guy responsible for all this mess."

Eric can understand her line of thinking.

"In any case, I have a USB with all the information we have accumulated during the week. I know the name of the person in charge."

"Emma, you have to tell the president, who is this guy?" Emma looked worriedly at Regina; she knew it would make her feel bad. "His name is Daniel Colter. He used to work here before I arrived. He was the previous time traveler."

Regina sat quietly for a few minutes, trying to remember if she knew him. Suddenly her eyes opened in amazement she remembered him very well. "This is the guy who was fired after I reported him to his superiors."

Belle and Eric looked at her so she could continue the story. He remembered part of the story, but not everything, at his age he didn't always remember.

"He worked here. I was new, not long on the project. He wanted to get me to go out with him, so he sent me flowers, chocolates and little things.

I told him I was not interested and that men did not my taste, he stopped for a week until he surprised me in the hallway and came too close to me. I pushed him and asked him to stay away from me, he apologized but it wasn't real, then I reported him to his superiors." Regina finished the story and everyone were quiet.

"I didn't think it happened because of me, the layoffs. He wasn't nice to anyone. They wanted to fire him long ago. I guess it gave them Posh to do it."

"Yes, I remember now, he didn't fit into our environment. He was constantly aggressive and angry at the staff trying to help him. We didn't want to give him the power to be responsible for everyone's safety. After hearing about our employee harassment I asked to replace him."

Eric explained and looked directly at Regina, "I'm sorry it happened to you, but I want you to know that it wasn't because of you, you could say it just added to his long list of crimes.

And I'm very happy to have dismissed him because that give us Emma and that was the best decision we made."

Eric saw the pride in Emma's eyes, she was happy to know that they appreciated the work she was doing.

"Okay, so what exactly does this crazy want?" He asked.

"I don't know exactly, he wrote threatening letters to the president, something about him making a mistake and not paying attention to what he has and what's in front of him. It seems personal to me." Emma summed up her words.

"Got it, something else we need to know?" Regina asked, Emma did not know whether to tell the other part in front of everyone or only Regina. She decided to share with everyone.

"Yes, there is another part of the matter, in addition to the threats the President has received, Regina has received such a letter addressed to her." Everyone was quiet and shocked. What could be the reason for that?

"What ...? I don't understand, what can he write to me?"

"Apparently the psychopath didn't realize you weren't interested in him and he sent you a love letter stating how much he wanted you and missed you and you the love of his life. He asked the President's bodyguard Greg to follow us wherever we go. That's part of the information I have on the USB. "

"Emma, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault I don't want us to get hurt because of him." Regina said sadly and tears were in her eyes.

Emma immediately stood up and wanted to hug Regina, she had to calm her down. "No, it's not your fault my pretty, he is the crazy one and I'm not going to let anything hurt you." Emma assured her and kissed her forehead.

"Well I think we should see the information on the USB." Eric suggested he wanted to change the topic of the conversation.

Emma nodded and gave the USB to Belle. Belle connected it to the computer and the data appeared on the screen. Inside the folder were Greg's recorded conversations, the data on Daniel Colter and the photograph of President and Regina's letters.

"Okay now that we have all the information, we can prepare an action plan." Eric said and got the computer out to work on a plan.

"Belle can get us a tracking device; I want to plant it on Greg. I want to know all his movement." Emma asked and Belle agreed and started looking for the model that fit the task.

"What do we do about Colter? Does anyone have an idea?" Eric asked and Emma looked at him and thought of an idea.

"Baby I don't want you to take it the wrong way but I want to put a tracking device on you." Emma told her and looked at her so she could see she was serious.

"Why? How will this help us?"

"The madman wants you to himself; in case something happens I can know where you are and save you. I think he will try something and I will not be blind in this regard, you are my responsibility and I will always keep you safe. This is the only way to catch this son of a bitch." Emma explained and Regina understood the reasoning behind the idea.

"Okay, if you think that's a good idea, I'll do it."

"Thank you" She kissed Regina's forehead.

"Okay, I have two unrecognizable tracking devices. This could be the best device for the mission." Belle explained and turned the computer over to show Emma the model.

"Great, Eric will go with you to bring the devices while I and Regina go talk to Robert and update him on the case. I need the devices by morning, just make sure they work well and without problems."

"No problem, what needs to be done will do."

The meeting was over, Eric and Belle headed toward the labs, Regina and Emma to Robert's office. They stood in front of his door and Emma knocked on the door, after a few moments they heard "come in" and opened the door.

"Emma, Regina, what can I help you with?" He asked them, he wasn't used to seeing them, Regina was very good at her job, she didn't need any help from him.

"Emma is back in time, but it is a very important task and you should be informed on the subject."

"Come in, sit down, tell me everything I need to know." Emma began to tell him everything that had happened during the week and the purpose of her mission, and the little matter with the madman after Regina.

"You see, we must notify the President immediately. It is important that they be under our supervision." Regina concluded and Robert was ready for action, he immediately picked up the phone and began dialing the President's security line. Emma and Regina left the room and walked toward the elevator.

"Is there a possibility that we could be together a little, I missed you and I think I deserve some time with you." Emma said with a big smile and Regina couldn't tell her no.

"Lead the way baby, I'm yours now."

SQ

Daniel was sitting in his office waiting for Greg to come into his office, when Greg walked in the door he immediately asked him to sit down in the chair in front of him. "Do you know what happened today?" Daniel asked seriously and with a careless voice. Greg looked at him and did not understand the question, what could have happened.

"No sir, what happened today?" Daniel got up from the chair and stood in front of Greg and shouted at him, "Emma Swan back in time you idiot, all my work went in the trash, you fail."

Greg did not understand him, they still did not execute the plan, it was true that they sent threatening letters to the president, but the rest did not follow. "What are you talking about, we did nothing but send the letters to the president." Greg said to his face.

"You're really an idiot. You don't remember me working at this agency. I know when the back in time is happens. I remember everything. It doesn't affect me." He was furious he was just surrounded by idiots who had no idea what was going on around them.

"So what do we do now? Greg asked he wanted to change a subject.

"We will continue the same way, find the guy you chose to carry out the accident and from there we will progress step by step." Daniel explained to him and sat back angrily.

"Okay, so what are you doing? I think I'm doing all the work here." Greg told him angrily.

Daniel gave him a threatening look, if glances could kill Mendel would have died at that moment. "You ask me about my actions. I have no interest in sharing with you my decisions. I am the person in charge and I give you orders. Now do as I say and get out of here." Greg didn't want to upset him much anymore and immediately got to his feet and left the room. He has a criminal to find and an accident to direct.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma and Regina were in the conference room, with President David, his wife Mary Margaret, Vice President, and the two President's personal security guards, Unit Manager Robert, Belle and Eric.

"I understand that you have very sensitive information, I realized it's a matter of life and death." The President spoke.

"Yes sir, I have evidence proving a future injury to your family." Emma said with a heavy heart.

The president's face has become white and lifeless.

"I'm sorry to tell you that before I went back in time, your wife died of an intentional car accident and your son Henry was saved from an assassination attempt." She told those around the table. Emma could see the tears running down the First Lady's eyes and the President hugging her tightly and the stunned faces of the other sitting members.

"What can you do? Did you find out who was responsible for these horrible actions?" The President managed to ask before he lost all his power to speak.

"I have partial information about the person behind the letters that threaten you and your family. I don't know yet how to find them. I know he has help inside of the White House and that how he manages to pass the letters on and give inside information." Emma told everyone.

"What?" The President was surprised, "Who is helping the madman scare my family?" He demanded to know, but Emma could not risk Mendel escaping and they had no way to find the offending person.

"I have no name to give you, only the knowledge that information is received from the White House and goes to the harasser." Emma explained and looked at Regina to back her up.

"Yes sir, this is the information we have, but we know who is going to do your wife's accident so we can act to prevent it from happening." Regina explained and tried to change the subject. And it did work, the couple immediately calmed down when they heard her words.

"I will send the staff to bring this person here. I'm not sure he has much information for us but if he has information we will get it out of him." Robert promised the president and immediately picked up the phone to make the call.

"Great, I'm glad to hear some good news."

"I recommend that you and your family stay here until we resolve this matter." Robert said and asked the president to consider the request.

"David, I think you should take the offer. I can fill your place for now. Being with your family is important now." Vice President Derek told him.

"Thank you dear friend."

"Nonsense why I endure you so much." They both laughed together.

"Thanks Robert, we will take this offer."

"Excellent I am glad to hear, I will immediately arrange living rooms for you." The meeting was over and the people in the room were starting to leave, the only ones left were Emma, Regina, Belle and Eric.

"Okay now what do we do?" Eric asked the group of people with him.

"We'll wait for the team to come back with Matteo Sean and get all the information he has."

"Emma, what if we could use this information more effectively for us?" Regina asked and Emma looked at her to hear the idea.

"You say Greg is collaborating with Coulter, maybe we can turn it around for our benefit."

"Okay, how do you suggest we do this?"

"We will leave Matteo with us, take all the information and tell Greg that we released him for lack of evidence."

"How will this help us exactly?"

"Mendel will try to hire his services again and we will pick up the call, but instead of Matteo behind the wheel one of our men will be in his place."

"And so Mendel will think that everything goes according to their plan and we can continue to follow him." Emma added to Regina's words, and Belle and Eric agreed with her.

"But what we do about the first lady, there is no way she will sit in the car and wait for the accident." Belle said, waiting for an answer.

"You're right, she won't be in the car, I'll be in it." Regina answered her.

Emma looked at her in shock, not willing that Regina would be in danger. "What? No, I won't agree with that idea." Regina looked at her in shock; Emma never said anything like that to her.

"You won't agree? I don't ask you, I understand you're worried but that's part of my job."

"No Regina, I won't let you do that. I won't lose you again." Emma said in a loud voice and left the room.

"What the hell happened here now?" Regina asked aloud. She got up and went after Emma. Regina caught Emma waiting for the elevator.

"What happened there now?" Regina asked her. Emma did not answer and kept silent.

"Emma, answer me when I talk to you." Still quiet and the elevator door opened. Emma went inside and Regina immediately followed her.

"Emma talk to me, what's up with you? It is not like you to act like that. Something happened that you didn't tell me?"

Emma looked at Regina sadly but did not answer the question. The elevator doors opened and Emma walked toward her room. Regina continued to follow her unwilling to give up. Emma opened the door and let Regina in first, immediately after that she came in and closed the door. Emma sat down on the bed and told Regina to sit next to her.

"Emma honey please talk to me, what happened?" Regina spoke to her gently, Emma just hugging Regina tightly.

"I can't lose you again." Emma said in a whisper, if Regina wasn't near her she would have missed it.

"Again?" Emma just nodded, Regina lifted Emma's chin and looked her in the eyes.

"Emma Baby, I want the truth." She told her in the same voice.

"Before I went back in time, Greg and Philip tried to stop me from traveling. They thought the best way was through you." Emma looked at her and tears stood in her eyes.

"Theeeyyy took you I don't know how, but I found you in one of the rooms, Greg held a gun to your head and Philip was in the room, somewhere, I didn't see him.

He threatened that if I didn't drop the gun he will shot you, you tried to tell me to shoot him no matter what happened to you everything would be fine but he was aggressive and pushed the gun under your chin, I wanted to drop the gun and protect you but I was afraid he would kill me and take you to this madman who is obsessed with you, I don't know what happened that made you understand my thoughts but you pressed the trigger and you were killed instead, I shot Greg and then all I can remember is that I held you tight and cried a lot." Emma just started crying from the dreadful memory that will remain in her head for good.

"Emma, I'm so sorry it happened, it wasn't okay for me to do so but it made you take action and put things back to normal. I'm fine Emma, I'm here with you, please Emma don't break on me now." Regina took Emma's hand and pressed it to her heart. "You feel it, it's yours and it beats loud just for you, my love." Regina kissed her as hard as she could; she wanted to replace the nightmare running in Emma's head with a much happier thought.

"I don't know how I was able to function and make the return in time, but the thought of you helped me."

"I'm sorry for earlier Emma, I understand why you're worried, but we have to change that fear, what was in the past belong to the past and I won't let that happen again in the future." Regina assured her and kissed her again.

"I can't let you do it Regina. What if something happens and I'm not there to help you?"

"Who said you weren't there to help me?" Emma looked at her and smiled a little, at least it would help her relax a bit and keep Regina up close.

SQ

Two days passed and no letters came, not to the president or to Regina. Emma didn't understand why things weren't exactly the same before she went back in time. Something didn't make sense to her. "I don't understand. The letters were supposed to arrive by now." Emma said in anger and frustration, she wanted to catch the guy in charge of this mess.

"Maybe ... maybe he regretted it, even though it doesn't make sense, I don't know, it doesn't make any sense." Belle tried to explain it to those around her.

"Oh, you have to calm down. I don't know why things aren't happening like last time, but that's a good thing, isn't it?" Regina spoke to Emma in a gentle, calm voice.

"No, that's not a good thing. How can there be changes? We can't keep track of a change in there plan." Regina had to admit that this thought scared her; maybe he was planning something far worse.

"Let's try to think about it logically, what could happen to make him change a plan." Regina offered and tried to keep Emma calm.

"It just doesn't make sense. You know I have a bad feeling about it." Regina took Emma to her and hugged her tightly. "The last time I felt that way, you were kidnapped. I'm afraid something will happen to you." Emma said sadly and hugged Regina tightly.

"Everything will be fine, don't worry too much."

"What can we do? We can't sit here and wait for something to happen, how do we catch this shit?" Eric asked, he was just as nervous as Emma.

"We know Greg is working with this guy. We just have to wait for him to take us to him." Belle said and everyone agreed with her.

SQ

On the other side of town in the office building, Mendel entered Colter's office.

"Why don't you send the letters as we agreed, what are you waiting for?"

"You are really narrow-minded; I have to change the plan because they expect it. You don't understand that after going back in time they know everything, we should surprise them when they don't expect it."

"What did you think about?" Mendel wanted to know what his plan of action was.

"Right now I don't know what we will do about the president but ... about my love, I have a good idea." He said with a big smile.

"What are you planning, I agreed to help you and in return you will help me, this is our agreement."

"I know what we agreed on; you don't need to remind me. Don't worry, I'll think of a plan for you."

"Well, otherwise our partnership will be over." Mendel said in a loud, threatening voice.

"Don't you dare threaten me; don't forget you need me and not the other way around." Daniel told him exactly in the same voice.

"Yes I know, but you need me so I can spy on your little girlfriend."

"Hardly, after implementing the new idea, I won't need you. That's why I suggest you not annoy me." Coulter told him and sat down in the chair.

"What are you planning to do?" Mendel asked again.

"I have a plan but in the meantime it will remain secret with me." He said with a smile and Mendel did not like this answer, he did not like being uninformed.

"Now go back to your work and wait for instructions from me." Greg got up from his chair and nodded, he walked out of the room in anger but had nothing to do, he needed help with his success and Coulter was just the right person for it.

SQ

President David assembled all the important people at the headquarters, he needed answers. Among the people in the room were Robert, Emma, Regina, the first lady and two of the president's bodyguards.

"I understand there is a change of situation, the letters are not coming and we do not know what has changed that could cause the criminal to change his method." David explained to people in the room.

"Exactly sir, we are not sure how this is possible at all. Nobody remembers the return in time except for Emma, it makes no sense." Robert tried to calm those around him.

"Sir, with all due respect, if the situation has changed, it is better that we return to the White House, where it will be safer." Greg suggested the president and Emma and Regina look at each other, they didn't like this idea.

"It's a good idea. We have no reason to stay here. I can better protect my family. We have heavy, tight security."

"Yes, I want to take the kids to a safe place. They don't understand the situation so much and Henry can't stay locked in the headquarters for a long time." First lady Mary Margaret said.

"So it was decided, we will get ready for the departure in the afternoon. I will make sure the team is waiting for us with the car waiting." David concluded and was about to rise from the chair but Emma's voice stopped him.

"Sir, I don't think it's a good idea. Last time your wife was injured in a horrible accident, I don't think you should take that risk."

"I appreciate your thought Emma, but I think it's time we go back to where we belong."

"David, if you're not willing to consider your departure, at least allows me to accompany your team on the drive back to the White House." Emma offered and very much hoped he would agree.

"Very well, I'd love to accept your offer. The vehicle leaves this afternoon, be there."

"Yes sir." He nodded and stood up from his chair.

"That's it people, the meeting adjourned, thank you." David took his wife's hand and they left the conference room.

"Emma, I don't like it, Greg sure is planning something. I don't want you hurt." Regina immediately told her she was scared for Emma's life and the president's family.

"I know you don't like this idea but it has to be done."

"So I want to come with you so you won't be alone. I don't trust him, Emma something doesn't feel right to me." Regina expressed her concern.

"No Regina, I'm not ready for you to come with me, I'm afraid something's going to happen to you, you better stay here and be protected." Emma replied to her and hugged her tightly.

"I guess you're right, but it's not fair that I won't be with you, you need to make up for it and big time." Regina said with a malicious little smile.

"Don't worry; I'll think of something already, something suitable for a Queen, my love." Emma kissed Regina on the forehead and together they walked out of the room, Regina to her room and Emma preparing to leave with the President and his family. They didn't notice the big smile smiling at them from the hiding place. Greg stood from the sidelines watching his plan executed, he decided to act by himself rather than wait for instructions from Colter, and he could come up with a good enough plan without anyone's help. He did not expect Emma to join them on the trip back, but that only strengthened his plan, when Emma would be out of the picture Greg could catch Regina and hand her over to Daniel and in exchange he would ask for a lot of money and he will enter politics and become the next president.


	12. Chapter 12

What Greg did not know was that Daniel was thinking of another plan of action at the time, which he believed would succeed.

"Philip I need your help with my plan." Colter told him over the phone.

"What do you need me to do?" Philip asked him.

"The central computer system of the headquarters, I need you to drop it or at least do damage."

"I don't understand, how will this help you?"

"I need a reason to enter the complex without arousing suspicion."

"I see, when do you want me to do the chore?"

"As soon as possible, make sure you're in charge of the technician's order. I'll wait for a call from you."

"No problem, be done."

Daniel ended the call and was glad to see his love very soon. But he has to think about what to do about Greg, how to get rid of him, he has to try to frame the whole thing on him. Suddenly he had an idea that could work or at least awake the suspicion of others about Greg and he knew exactly how to do it, with the personal object of the man.

SQ

Meanwhile, at headquarters Greg made sure to arrange the latest things for his plan. As part of his job he was required to have explosive knowledge, he always excelled in this subject and put together a bomb was a child play for him. He made the bomb and connected it to the vehicle where the president and his family would be traveling he hoped Emma would be in the same vehicle thus saving him the mess of getting rid of her as well.

Emma did not trust Greg and decided to go safe and took a transmitter with her that allows the detection of bombs and explosives. And if necessary disable the transmitted signal on the explosive device. She didn't believe she would have to use the transmitter but it was better to go on the safe side. She also had her own personal gun, a bulletproof vest and walkie-talkie vest, all to make everything go well.

She left her room and began walking towards Regina's room, in a few minutes she was to go with the President but before she left she had to see Regina. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer, after a few moments Regina opened the door, the smile that awaited her made her smile bigger.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you I'm leaving in a few minutes and I'll see you in the evening after I get back from the president's house."

"Please Emma look after yourself, I don't know what Greg is planning but it sure isn't good. I'm afraid something will happen to you." Regina took Emma for a strong and loving hug.

"Don't worry, I've thought of everything. I've taken anything with me that can help me prevent any harm to me or the president and his family."

"I love you Emma, come back to me soon." Regina kissed her a long kiss so Emma won't forget her taste.

"Wow, I can't wait to come back already, when I come back I will take you for the most romantic dinner I can think of." Emma kissed Regina one more time before she had to go.

"I love you so much." Emma said and started to walk to the elevator, the vehicle waiting outside the base entrance.

Regina wasn't calm but she knew she didn't have much to do, she couldn't convince Emma to forget about it.

SQ

On the other side of headquarters Philip called Colter, "Hello ... Colter I thought you would like to know that Greg leaves with the President, his family and Agent Swan to the White House. I don't know what he is planning but they are leaving right now."

"It's really great; this is great news so I can work quietly and efficiently. Did you do what I asked you to do?"

"Not yet, I thought it best not to draw attention until the team leaves with the president and Emma with him." Philip explained.

"That's right thinking, well done, call me when the mission is done and I can act." He ended the call. Philip felt good about his thinking and waited for the right moment to act.

SQ

Regina looked through the glass of the exit door on Emma getting into the car and after a few minutes a train of vehicles left, she felt bad inside and hoped that everything would be fine.

Philip, who was waiting for the right moment to act, was also watching the vehicles leaving the base; he waited 30 minutes before making his way to the main computer room. After trying to enter the room for 10 minutes he manage to get in, he didn't know what to do and so he started pulling on all the cables he saw on the main drive, after 5 minutes of sabotaging the computer began to beep loudly and a red light came on over his head, he realized something was wrong and that was good for him. Immediately he left the room and hid in one of the maintenance cabinets.

After a few moments the security came along with Belle, Eric and Robert following. "What's going on here?" Robert asked.

"Looks like a malfunction on the main computer, some torn wires. It's done on purpose." Eric pointed out immediately.

"Belle, do you think you can fix this?" Robert asked, Belle looked at the mess and sighed immediately.

"There is too much mess here. We need someone professional to help with this problem."

Immediately Philip stood beside them as if he had just arrived. "I know someone professional; I can request that he will come as soon as possible." He noted and waited for an answer.

"I have to do a background check on the guy, if he finds okay I'll tell you to contact him." Not a few minutes passed and one of the wires started to catch fire.

"We don't have time for background checks. If we don't fix it anytime soon, the main processor can be burned and all of our information will be junk, it needs to be done urgently." Belle pleaded with them and tried to minimize the damage.

Robert looked helpless, according to the procedures he had to perform a background check but the information on the servers was much more important. "Philip, call the guy tell him to come immediately, I authorize his entry into the base." Robert asked him and Philip immediately pulled the phone out of his pocket and dialed the number he knew by heart.

"Mr. Casey, Philip Prince speaks; I need your service immediately. Can you come here in the next hour?" Robert waited for an answer and Philip nodded, "It's great I'll explain how to get there, a car will be waiting for you at the entrance and it will pick you up and we will meet you at the entrance." Philip ended the call and Robert was glad the problem was going to be resolved soon.

"Someone has to be with him at all times, I think Belle should be with him." Robert suggested.

"Sorry sir, but I can't be with him, Eric and I are in the middle of tracking something important and he needs my help." Belle explained and Robert thought what to do.

"If possible, sir, I'm willing to stay with him, but I don't understand in the computer, maybe another person could be present with me."

"Yes, I think it's okay. I'll ask Regina to be with you and Mr. Casey, she understands in computers." And so Robert went to the exit he would call and ask Regina to meet Philip and Mr. Casey in the computer room.

Meanwhile, in her room, Regina thought what she was going to do until Emma returned in the evening, she thought she might be able to read the book waiting for her by the bed, she walked towards the bed when the phone rang, "Hello .. Yes Robert how can I help you?"

SQ

On the other side of town Daniel was getting ready to go to base, he was glad his plan was working; he couldn't wait to see Regina again after so long. But he was sure she was waiting to see him again.

Inside the bag he held were tools needed to handle computers, but in a small hidden compartment he hid a gun, handcuffs, anesthetic and syringe just in case he would need it. He didn't expect problems; he made the room his future wife would be staying.

Large comfortable bed and high quality Stan's bedding, large cozy down comforter and even cozy and warm pajamas. He only wanted the best for her, he knew it would be tough at first and Regina would not cooperate but he hoped time would do his and she will be his forever.

After half an hour he made his way to the base, he would arrive in about an hour and till then he would dream of a perfect life with Regina.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma was on her way to the White House when the transmitter started beeping like crazy, she immediately pulled it out and looked at the data. The kids slept in the car and David and Mary Margaret looked at Emma to know what was going on.

"Emma what happens to your device?" David asked.

"He locates explosives near us. I'll try to get exact location." Emma answered and began to check the data.

"What do you mean explosive?"

"It's just the way it sounds, I'm checking it out."

"Should we stop aside to investigate?" Mary Margaret asked, clinging to her husband.

"There is no need; the transmitter disrupts the signal in case there is a bomb or any other explosive." Emma explained and saw the couple relaxing a little.

"Okay, I have an exact location." Emma looked at the screen and saw the bulb flashing to the back of the vehicle they were in, she didn't know whether to tell the couple or keep it to herself.

"Well Emma, where's that?" David demanded to know, she knew she couldn't hide it.

"It's in the back of our vehicle." She said in a whisper, hoping they hadn't heard her.

"What? Dan, stop right away, we don't continue on in this vehicle." The president asked the driver to stop. Dan listened to the president and began to signal that he was turning right toward the sidelines to stop.

Greg who saw what was going on couldn't afford the vehicle to stop and decided at that moment to launch the bomb and finish the matter, but nothing happened, the vehicle continued on its way to a stop and any action on Greg's part did not help.

The vehicle stopped at the sidelines and everyone started to get out of the vehicle, Dan took the phone out of his pocket and began dialing an alternate vehicle for the president and his family. Greg who wanted to know what went wrong stopped after them and got out of the vehicle.

"What's going on here? Is everything okay?" He asked innocently.

"No, an explosive is in the vehicle and we are waiting for a replacement vehicle." David explained and Greg was in shock that someone discovered the bomb in the car. He did not know how it became known to them.

Emma approached him and asked, "You don't know anything by accident, do you?" She was serious and her voice was angry.

"What? No, obviously not." He looked at Emma's face and it only aroused her suspicion.

He asked, "Why anyone would put a bomb in the back of the vehicle that makes no sense." He didn't notice his words, but Emma did.

"What did you say?" She asked quickly and he immediately repeated the sentence. "How do you know the explosive is in the back of the vehicle?" She asked, approaching him.

"The President just said that." Greg tried to explain and excuse.

"No, I didn't say a word about the location." David was standing next to Emma.

"I'm pretty sure you said something, how else would I know?" He tried anyway.

"You call me a liar." David yelled at him.

"No sir, sorry sir." Greg apologized he did not know how to get out of this situation.

"So answer the question, how did you know where the explosive was?" He stood there waiting for an answer.

But Greg did not answer him and looked at the floor; Emma immediately asked for the handcuffs from Dan and handcuffed Greg.

"You are under arrest for attempted assassination of the president and his family and a government agent." Emma told him and read his rights to him.

David looked at him angrily and was hurt by Greg's betrayal.

"I just want to know one thing, why?" David asked and Greg looked at him angrily.

"Why?" He shouted. "You really have to ask this, 10 years I was with you even before you became president and being a senate, one good word you didn't say to me, even a promotion you didn't offered, I was tired of being treated like garbage and decided it was time for a change." He finished his speech and Emma took him to the vehicle and two agents sat down next to him.

But before she left, she turned to Greg. "You should just talk to him; David is a good person, that's not the way to get things done." Greg just beginning to laugh and she didn't understand whether he had lost his sanity. "What's so funny? You're going to jail for many years, that's not a reason to laugh." He looked at her with a big smile.

"You are so naive; you left your girlfriend alone, you know exactly what is going to happen while she is unattended." Emma was in shock, she didn't think of Regina alone.

"I pretty much hope he takes her from you and makes her a real woman." He said and started laughing at her.

Emma, in anger, hit Greg's head with the gun in her hands and he immediately lost consciousness. She then ran to the car and picked up the phone and started dialing Regina, but there was no answer and her heart fell. She immediately jumped on one of the vehicles and was on her way back to base, she just hoped she would arrive on time.


	14. Chapter 14

To say that Regina was happy to be alone with Philip was considered a total lie, just the opposite she did not trust him at all, after what Emma told her that he was actually cooperating with Greg, but she thought that since there was another person present, there should be no problem with him. She didn't think Robert would ask her to accompany Philip and the computer technician and she was sure Greg had malfunctioned the computer servers. Regina was standing beside Philip as they waited for the technician to arrive at the base entrance; she kept looking in his direction and kept a reasonable distance from him.

When the technician came in the door he was wearing a jumpsuit and a hat on his head. He introduced himself to Regina and smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, my name is Casey and I am here to fix your main computer."

"Hello Casey, I'm Miss Mills and this is Philip but I guess you know him."

"Yes, we met before, in a previous job I did." Regina nodded her head.

"Through here, the computers are downstairs." She turned into the path leading down and the two men followed, if she turned around she could see Daniel's crazy smile.

The hallway leading to the main computer room was empty and had two exits.

One leading to the path where they came from. And the other leads to an underground parking lot in case of a fire or an emergency.

"This is the broken computer; I guess I'll let you work quietly, I'm outside the door if you need me." She said politely." You will stay here, along with him." She told Philip and left the room.

Philip waited for Regina to leave the room before turning to Daniel. "I'm glad to see you, how do you want to proceed?" Philip asked him.

"Everything is going according to plan, first I will fix the mess you caused and then you will arrange for us a getaway car that will take us out of here, preferably a relatively large vehicle. I want to keep her from being seen when we leave."

Meanwhile outside the room, Regina was sitting on the chair at the end of the hall waiting for Casey to finish his job. She put her hands in her pocket to take out her phone, but she remembered she had forgotten it in her room after talking to Robert. She thought she should go get him in case Emma called or Robert wanted a report, but told herself it could wait after the technician had finished his job and she could give a full report.

She wore the necklace Emma bought her for their second date and told Regina to never take it off. Because when she wears the necklace she can feel her. Regina was so excited about the gift and immediately agreed to Emma's request. And since then, Regina has been wearing the necklace everywhere, even in the bathtub. It felt to her like Emma was with her all the time. After fifteen minutes, Philip left the room and asked Regina to come into the room, "I'm going to the bathroom a second, he's about to finish, he'll explain exactly what he did, I don't understand anything about computers."

"It's okay, you can go, and I'll finish here. There's no need for us both to be here." She let him go.

"Great, thank you, I'll send Robert to see the result." He walked toward the bathroom on the entrance floor. She didn't think it important, just glad he wasn't around. She walked into the room and saw Mr. Casey standing next his briefcase; he seemed to be looking for something.

"I'm glad to hear that this is not something serious and you're nearing completion. I hope all the servers were found to be good and there was no problem with them." She said gently.

He turned half a round to her and smiled, "Yeah, I'm done connecting everything, come here so I can show you what I did." He moved a little and she came to stand next to him, he stood behind her and began to show her what he did, he explained the whole repair process to her and during the explanation his hand touched Regina's waist.

At first she didn't think it important, but the touches came back several times and eventually his hand stayed on her waist.

Feeling uncomfortable, she tried to move away, but each time his hand returned to her waist. "You're making me uncomfortable, please lower your hand." Regina said politely, but he didn't consider it important and kept putting his hand on her waist. She wanted to move, but he held her tight. "Leave me alone, let me go, what are you doing?" She struggled with him and tried to push him.

"No, no, no, Regina honey you are not going anywhere."

"What? How do you know my name? I never gave it to you."

"Really, I remember something completely different. Remember a few years ago, how they stopped our time together." She was shocked and didn't understand what was going on around her. "You know me by the name of Daniel Colter and we are finally together."

She almost burst into tears but didn't want to show weakness in his face, she started to fight him and managed to slip away, she ran towards the door but stopped when she saw Philip at the door. Daniel managed to get close to her and both men blocked her way out.

"You have nowhere to go, just come quietly with me and everything will be fine."

She was going to scream for help but Daniel's hand covered her mouth. He pulled the cuffs out of his pocket and held her hands behind her back. And together they went out to the door leading to the underground parking lot. Regina continued to struggle until they reached the vehicle, she managed to turn around and kick Daniel between the legs. Immediately he fell and screamed in pain, she took the opportunity to run away from him and try to call for help. She began to run toward other cars in the parking lot and tries to find a hiding place from the two men; she sat down after a row of cars and hoped they would not find her. _"Emma, where are you, I need you now."_ She thought to herself.

She heard footsteps and tried to be quiet, she could see Daniel checking row by row to find her. She could see the front door of the building and thought she could easily reach it. She was on her feet, an action that took her time because her hands were cuffed behind her back. She began to slowly approach the door without arousing noise and attention, the door was so close now and she decided to run towards her but as soon as she reached the entrance Philip stood in the door and grabbed her, she shouted for help but no one heard her.

He picked her up on his shoulder like a sack of flour, Regina kept wrestling and screaming to put her down and let her go, she started kicking him to make him lose balance but it didn't help, Philip is a big guy. Philip reached the vehicle and Daniel stood in front of him. He motioned for Philip to turn around so he could speak to Regina. She looked at him with a look of hatred.

"I really hoped we wouldn't have to get to that situation, but you don't leave me any choice." He took the anesthetic and syringe out of his bag, Regina immediately knew it would not end well.

"Why are you doing that?" She asked him. She didn't understand what he expected to happen.

"What, it's not obvious, I want you and I know you want me. You're just afraid to make a move because of the girl you're with. You’re a good girl, you don't want to break her heart, but I know you want to be with me, be mine." He explained and Regina was unable to digest the answer she received. This guy is psychic; she didn't understand his obsession with her.

"I don't know what you think but you are completely wrong. I don't want to be with you or near you. You are nothing to me and there will never be anything between us, you are wasting your time." She said angrily.

"You don't have to pretend when you're next to me, I won't judge you. Now you're going to be a good girl and act and I won't have to use this syringe." He waved it to her face, she didn't know what else to do, this guy didn't realize she wasn't into him. "Philip put her in the back seat, there is duct tape in the back, puts a piece on her mouth and cover her with a blanket so no one will notice her when we leave." Philip nodded and began to walk to the back of the car and Regina kept yelling at him. "You won't succeed, you will fail and Emma will catch you. You will never see daylight again in your life. You cannot do that."

Philip put her in the back seat and tied the seat belt around her so she couldn't move, he cut a piece of duct tape and put it on her mouth and then covered her with a blanket. Regina continued to make voices of resistance but with the blanket over her she could hardly be heard. The two guys got into the vehicle and Philip began driving toward the exit from the base, within minutes they were on their way to Daniel's building.

SQ

Emma was driving like crazy all the way to the base; she hoped she didn't miss the kidnappers. She was able to get back to base in half an hour; she immediately jumped out of the vehicle and started running to the entrance. She took the stairs and went up to Regina's room and knocked on the door but there was no answer. She used the key she had and went inside. The room was empty but seemed perfectly ordinary with no signs of disturbance. She saw Regina's phone on the table and all the missed calls. She could see an incoming call from Robert and immediately clicked on that to call him again.

After a few minutes Robert answered. "Regina I guess everything is fine with the technician." He said innocently.

"Robert is Emma; Regina forgot the phone in the room, where exactly did you send her?"

"Emma, you have already returned, Regina went to the main computer room. We had a malfunction on the main server; she and Philip supervised the computer technician."

"What's the name of the technician?"

"Mr. Casey, Philip recommended him; we needed someone urgently before the servers caught fire." Robert explained, he didn't suspect anything.

"Okay I'll go downstairs to give Regina her phone and I'll give you a full report."

"Waiting to hear from you Emma." They ended the call and Emma immediately went down to the main computer room, when she entered the room she could see that the servers had been taken care of but the technician, Philip and Regina were not there. So Emma called the security man at the front gate of the base. "George this is Emma Swan. I wanted to know whether Mr. Casey the computer technician has left the base."

"Yes, according to the record, he left the base 15 minutes ago."

"Thank you." She ended the call and immediately ran to Belle in the lab.

"Belle, I need your help, can you upload all the security films from the last hour."

"Sure Emma, what are you looking for?"

"Anything suspicious and different than usual."

Together they looked at the photographs. Emma caught Regina in one of the videos running in the direction of the cars in the underground parking lot, because it is a video from the security camera so no sound. Regina seemed scared and tried to run away from someone, but the person was not seen in the picture.

The way she ran was weird as if her hands were held behind her back. In another video Regina is seen running towards the front door but stopped by a big guy, the same guy Emma could recognize to be Philip, he carried her on his shoulders and took her to a big white commercial vehicle. Out of the vehicle came another guy but on his head was a hat that hid his face, he spoke to Philip and Regina was taken into the car. After a few minutes the vehicle drove away and disappeared from the scene.

Emma was angry and immediately kicked the chair that was next to her; she sat down on the floor and held her head in her hands. Belle tried to calm her down and offered to watch the videos and try to get information out of them.

"They seem to be in a hurry to leave, but I can see a vehicle registration number. Let me check the car owner's name." Belle said and went to work. After 10 minutes Belle returned with the information. "Okay the car seems to be commercial and leased by Philip Prince; no recent address has been left."

"So basically we have nothing on the other guy." Emma said sadly, angry at herself for not thinking of Regina alone.

"You can't think of any other way we can find them." Emma asked her, at that moment she couldn't think of anything.

"I tried to track Philip's cellphone but the device is not active, and Regina's cellphone is at the base here, and the license number of the vehicle they drive in is nowhere to be found, apparently they have removed it halfway so they can't be found. I'm sorry; I have no other way to track them." Belle explained and hoped Emma would be fine, it was hard for her to see her sad, angry and heartbreaking.

"Just a minute, if Regina is wearing the necklace I gave her, it will be possible to track them; the chain has a tracking device." Emma said and immediately there was a change in her face.

"You put a tracking device on your girlfriend?" Belle asked in surprise.

"It's not like that, Regina knows I am protective of her and to prevent such a situation again I put a small tracking device in the necklace just for such cases. I trust her with my eyes closed." Emma explained and waited to see if Belle would find anything.

"I was able to find the signal for the tracking device. They appear to be in a building in downtown Boston." Belle said and Emma immediately jumped on her feet, she had to get ready for a rescue mission. She asked Belle to send the transmitter signal to her phone so she could be constantly monitored. Emma walked into Robert's office and immediately reported everything that had happened.

"I can't believe they were able to do that and from the inside of the headquarters. You have to bring her back, it's all my fault. I asked her to be alone with them." He felt bad because of it.

"Don't worry, I'm handling the situation. I need a rescue team to join me." She asked and Robert approved everything she demanded. Emma promised to return Regina safely to them and most importantly to her.


	15. Chapter 15

After a short fifteen minute drive, Philip arrived at Daniel's building and parked the vehicle. Regina felt the stop and hoped it was just a traffic light and she had more time to think about how she could get out of this mess. But she was unlucky, she heard the driver's door open and knew that time was running out.

Daniel instructed Philip what to do while he went up and arranged everything he needed. Regina didn't understand what was taking them time; she thought maybe Philip had stopped to go to the bathroom or something. But after a few minutes the door opened and Philip removed the blanket from Regina's face. He released her from the seat belt and prepared to lift Regina her on her feet.

But she had a different idea, she knew it was the only time she would have a chance. She lifted her legs and kicked hard on Philip's stomach, he immediately gathered and cried out in pain and Regina kicked him again directly in the face. He fell back on the floor and moaned in pain. Regina was able to rise and get out of the vehicle on her own. A difficult action when she is restricted in movement but she succeeds nonetheless. She looked around looking for the exit from the car park. Philip tried to grab her by the legs while lying on the floor but she was faster and kicked him in the face again.

He continued to lie on the floor and held his nose filled with blood. She began to walk away from him as much as possible and tried to find a hiding place or exit. What she didn't know was she couldn't escape, the whole building belonged to Daniel and there was no one to help her escape.

SQ

Daniel reached the penthouse floor and set his things aside at the door. He continued toward the living room and saw Edith in the kitchen area. Edith is the maintenance manager of his house and the chef, he asked her to make a romantic dinner and not enter the room on the second floor. He then goes to the room where Regina is going to be and hopefully it will be his room too. But for now he will give her time to get used to the new situation. He sees himself as the perfect gentleman. He checked that everything was ready for Regina's arrival.

Everything was clean, upscale and smelled great and of the best quality possible. But he knew it wouldn't be easy so he hid in the wardrobe in a secret drawer, the anesthetic, syringe and duct tape just in case and he will have to use it. After everything was ready, he returned to the living room expecting to see Philip waiting with his future wife but the living room was empty and he did not like it. He tried to call Philip but there was no answer.

"Ahhh ... what takes him so long, what he can possibly do, I just asked him for a little things." He muttered to himself and went over to check the security cameras. He saw Philip lying on the floor and sighing in pain as blood ran down his nose. Regina is trying to find a way to escape the parking area and as far away from Philip can. He moaned. He should have known it was going to happen; he might even have been disappointed if it hadn't happened. A high-level agent knows how to protect herself, Regina won't give up easily. Instead of going downstairs and bringing his wife to him, he would make her come to him.

In the meantime, Regina tried to find the front door of the building or at least an elevator so she could exit back to the street above her. She noticed that she was far enough away from Philip so she lay on the floor and tried to move her tie hands to the front of her body so she had more accessibility. An exercise she studied at the academy.

She lifted her legs over her head and moved her hands under her feet and afterwards she lowered her legs through the hole in her hands and managed to improve her condition. Now that her hands are in the front, she can protect herself and find something to use as a weapon. She continued to run towards the arrows marking the way to the exit. Suddenly she saw the entrance to the elevator. Immediately she stepped inside and pressed the lobby button. The doors closed and she calmed down, slowly tearing the duct tape from her mouth. She wanted to let her body rest and relax her heart beating fast after a long run.

Daniel smiled to himself. He managed to draw Regina to the elevator. He had full control of the elevator operating system. And so he can make the elevator stop only on the floor he wants, the same floor he is waiting for her.

Regina did not notice that the elevator was rising quickly, the fatigue was increasing. When the door opened and Daniel stood in the doorway, she screamed in panic and quickly tried to push the close button so that at least there was a door separating them. But the buttons didn't respond to her, so she had no choice but to stay away from him as much as she could.

"Don't come near me, I demand you release me immediately." She shouted angrily. He just looked at her and couldn't take his eyes off her; she's so beautiful when she's angry. The beautiful vein on her forehead only adds to her beauty.

"I'm glad you were able to join me, although I'm sure Philip doesn't agree with that. You're a tough but gentle girl and so beautiful." He entered the elevator and Regina was ready to attack him if only he approached her.

"I won't hurt you, I promise. The only thing I want is just to love you."

"You're crazy. I don't want to be near you. You kidnapped me. You really think I want you."

"I'm sure after a while you will change your mind and you want to be with me."

"You hallucinate, there's no way in the world for this to happen. I have the best thing in this world and it's my girlfriend Emma. She's the only love of my life." She could see that he didn't like to hear Emma's name because his whole face was cramped. Well at least she can hurt him emotionally.

"I can endure a lot of things, your behavior, your insulting words, even the looks of hate, but if there's one thing I can't stand, it's the name Emma Swan. He raised his voice and Regina was afraid she might have pushed him too far. He approached her and she raised her hands to her face to protect them from harm by him. But the blow didn't come. He raised one hand but to stroke her face and not hit her.

"I told you I'm not going to hurt you." He said calmly. "Come on, it's time to show you your new home." She didn't want to come close to him, but she had no choice.

He put his hands on her back but she moved away. He allowed her to be away from him and look at the house herself. _"For a psychopath he has a stunning apartment."_ Regina thought to herself. The living room is large and luxurious, the kitchen is fully equipped.

"Your room is upstairs. I brought you a closet full of new clothes and the best linen there is."

"I have my own room? You don't share it with me?" She asked in wonder.

"Do you want me to share the room with you?" He smiled happily.

"No, not really, I'd love to be alone."

"It's okay; I'll show you the room and leave you alone. We'll have dinner together tonight. I asked Edith to make us a romantic meal." Regina froze in the place, the madman made dinner for them; he thinks it's a date for them.

Well Regina had no intention of joining him; in fact she intended to escape. She won't stay until dinner.

"Your room is at the end of the hall, the room is ready for you." Regina just walked up to the room and opened the door. The sight she saw in front of her just took her breath away. The room was much nicer than the living room. It was hard for her to keep a frowny expression, the beauty of the room made her smile a little, but she did not want to look passionate to her kidnapper and tried to hide the fact that she loved her room.

"Thank you, I'll just go to rest now." She told him and began to gently close the door to his face.

"I look forward to our evening, my love." He told her happily and the door closed in front of him.

Regina leaned against the door and fell to the floor, her legs close to her chest and she cried. All the pressure was on her, she couldn't hold it anymore. She prayed that Emma would come to rescue her from the crazy guy and return her to her warm and beloved hands.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading me story.  
> Comments are always welcome.  
> I update whenever I have a new chapter.


End file.
